


Happy anniversary baby (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek, Bottom Stiles, Children, Established Relationship, F/M, Genderswap, Heterosexual Sex, Lactation Kink, M/M, Married Couple, Mistaken infidelity, Morning Sickness, Oral Sex, POV Derek, POV Stiles, Panties, Pregnancy, Spanish Translation, Temporary girl/Stiles, Top Derek, Top Stiles, Traducción, childbirth complications, face fucking, graphic childbirth
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Stiles y Derek han estado juntos por mucho tiempo. Siete años en total, los últimos cuatro de ellos felizmente casados. Todo debería ser perfecto... carreras exitosas, manada y familia, un hogar juntos, pero Stiles quiere más.Han comenzado a hablar sobre niños y adopción... y Derek está asustado. Asustado porque su lobo interior insiste en que el único niño que aceptará es uno de los suyos... de su sangre, su ADN. La tensión que esto causó hizo que Derek dudara de la fidelidad de su compañero, particularmente cuando comienza a oler a otra mujer en Stiles. En este día de todos los días, Derek perderá todo lo que siempre ha deseado o Stiles lo sorprenderá como de costumbre.Feliz aniversario Derek y Stiles.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Happy anniversary baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177664) by [devilscut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilscut/pseuds/devilscut). 



> Como siempre es un placer traducir las historias de devilscut, como ya dicen los tags, se trata de una historia de stiles como mujer, a quien no le guste ya sabe y a kien si espero ke la disfruteis ^^

Derek yacía de costado viendo a su compañero dormir. Con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada, puede ver fácilmente cada centímetro del hombre más joven en la habitación oscura. Puede ver donde la sabana se enreda alrededor de las piernas ridículamente largas y ligeramente musculosas de Stiles por sus movimientos inquietos.

Su cuerpo puede estar en constante movimiento, incluso cuando duerme, pero su rostro está tranquilo y relajado. A Derek le encanta verlo así. No había rastro de las horribles pesadillas que lo habían atormentado durante tanto tiempo después de haberse sacrificado en un baño de hielo por su padre. Fue solo después de que estuvieron juntos por un tiempo que se dieron cuenta de que cuando Stiles dormía a su lado era como si su subconsciente supiera que estaba a salvo y no se dejara llevar por esos aterradores sueños y si lo hacía... Derek estaba allí para despertarlo y arrastrarlo hacia atrás y en sus brazos.

Nunca puede agradecer lo suficiente, cualquier poder superior lo había considerado digno del otro hombre. Su vida había cambiado desde el momento en que conoció a Stiles y Scott, tropezando en el bosque hace ya tantos años. Sabía que había algo diferente en el adolescente con el cabello corto y las manos revoloteando desde el primer momento, pero no el impacto que había tenido en su vida en todas las formas importantes.

Un impacto increíble, maravilloso que aún lo dejó tambaleándose, incluso ahora.

No puede dejar de mirarlo, con los ojos recorriendo los anchos hombros, los músculos definidos de su espalda y brazos, la dispersión de los lunares color chocolate con leche que había sido un punto íntimo para lamer con su lengua, solo unas horas antes. Inhalando profundamente, deja que el aroma rico y almizclado de Stiles, el sexo y el sudor lo invadan. Alivio eso es todo lo que puede oler. Si Stiles se despertaba, en serio le daría un infierno a Derek, casi podría oírlo.

—Debes detenerte con mirarme fijamente mientras duermo, es espeluznante—. O tal vez no lo haría, no puede decirlo en estos días. Ha habido tensión entre ellos durante los últimos seis meses y Derek había pensado inicialmente que desaparecería solo. Había estado bastante preparado para ignorar al elefante en la habitación todo el tiempo que se necesitaba.

Lo extraño es que la razón de la tensión es que quieren lo mismo. Después de 7 años de estar juntos, los últimos 4 tan felizmente casados que Derek había bajado la guardia y no esperaba el dolor que estaba sufriendo ahora, Stiles había comenzado a dejar pistas sobre los niños. Comenzaron a hablar de adopción, ahora que estaban asentados en sus carreras.

Stiles, de 25 años, trabaja como investigador de la escena del crimen en el condado después de completar su licenciatura en Ciencias Forenses y Derek con 31, luego de haber terminado su carrera de inglés y literatura comparativa, y varios años de escribir artículos para varias revistas, acaba de tener su primer libro de misterio paranormal publicado solo para ver cómo se disparaba en las listas de los más vendidos y actualmente hay una guerra de pujas por los derechos cinematográficos que su agente está supervisando.

El único problema es que, si bien la cabeza de Derek reconoce que la adopción es la única forma de que tengan hijos, a menos que sigan la ruta de subrogación, su lobo es despiadado y no quiere aceptar a ningún niño de su familia, excepto a él y Stiles. Uno de su propia sangre... genes combinados .. ADN. Lo que él admite libremente es imposible, pero no puede negar lo que su corazón y su alma quieren. Lo que demandan sus instintos.

Él desea tanto a los niños, pero se ve frustrado por la idea de que si adoptan, no podrá amarlos como todos los niños lo necesitan y merecen, y se odiaría a sí mismo para siempre si lastimara emocionalmente a un niño de esa manera. Un padre distante y remoto. Trató de explicárselo a Stiles cómo se siente, que es algo que lucha por controlar y cree que Stiles lo entiende, pero cuando ve la tristeza en esos ojos color whisky, el mismo lobo obstinado aúlla con angustia por no querer que su pareja se lastime, a pesar de que es él lo que hace que su compañero se aflija.

Derek tiene miedo.

Temiendo que Stiles lo deje por alguien que pueda darle lo que él no puede. Una vida humana sin complicaciones, no sobrenatural, llena de peligro y oscuridad, con una esposa o esposo en lugar de una pareja, con hijos sin importar de dónde vengan y sin un hombre lobo exigente y posesivo que solo lo quiera, una y otra vez todo el tiempo, que felizmente existiría con solo su pareja y su manada por el resto de su vida.

Tiene miedo de que Stiles lo esté engañando.

Ambos son bi, así que Derek sabe que Stiles se sintió atraído por las mujeres en el pasado, pero nunca pensó... su respiración entrecortada cuando piensa en el olor que se ha quedado en la piel de Stiles durante el último mes. Aunque no está todo el tiempo, Derek puede decir que es una mujer. Está tan entrelazado con el propio aroma de vainilla y cítricos de Stiles que es casi difícil separarlos y otra parte de su corazón se encoge y muere cada vez que lo atrapa.

No es posible que Derek engañe a Stiles, no es que alguna vez quiera hacerlo, pero la naturaleza del vínculo de pareja simplemente no lo permite. No ha sentido el deseo físico por otra persona desde antes de que aceptó que Stiles era el único para él. Su único. Pensó que Stiles también había sentido lo mismo. El hombre más joven ciertamente le había dicho que en muchas ocasiones, aunque hay que admitir que generalmente estaba en su cama antes, a mitad o después de ‘momentos atractivo’ como a Stiles le gusta llamarlos. Cualquiera que sea el problema que puedan tener, el sexo sigue siendo fenomenal, solo pensar en ellos dos juntos tiene su polla dura contra su muslo.

Ahora está empezando a dudar de todo lo que creía saber sobre sí mismo, sobre Stiles y sobre los dos juntos como pareja, como una pareja amorosa. Siempre había pensado que si alguien alguna vez lo engañaba, sería lo suficientemente fuerte, tendría más orgullo de sí mismo para dejar que eso continuara. Maldita sea, es un hombre lobo alfa, uno de los más fuertes de su clase y debería poder preguntarle a su compañero... qué diablos estaba pasando... debería poder exigirle saber. Para confrontarlo. Él estaba equivocado. Tan equivocado. Él no puede...

Porque es Stiles.

Porque qué pasa si la respuesta es la que más teme. Que ya no quiere estar con él.

Él lo ama tanto. Es más que amor, más que deseo….. ni siquiera puede comenzar a reconocer exactamente lo que su esposo significa para él. Su marido. Suyo.

Así que él no dice nada. No hace nada. Incluso cuando sabe que Stiles no le está diciendo la verdad todo el tiempo sobre su paradero o lo que está haciendo.

Stiles no le ha estado mintiendo directamente a su cara. Ha estado cerca de hombres lobo el tiempo suficiente para saber que hay formas de evitar a su compañero y no decir si está diciendo la verdad o no. Todo está en la redacción.

La conversación de esta noche regresa para atormentarlo y él puede sentir los músculos de su estómago contraerse desesperadamente, quiere acercar sus rodillas a su pecho y protegerse del dolor... quiere esconderse. Pero, él no puede molestar a Stiles, quien está tendido junto a él y mañana tiene que levantarse temprano, así que todo lo que puede hacer es acostarse allí y revivirlo en su cabeza.

*****

—Hola, cariño, estoy en casa—. Stiles llama desde la puerta principal mientras arroja sus llaves en el tazón de la mesa lateral cerca de la puerta principal.

El aroma femenino que se filtra a través de Stiles asalta los propios sentidos de Derek y la grieta que lleva en su corazón se abre más. Forzando una sonrisa, aunque su pecho le duele con un dolor insoportable, da un paso adelante y abraza al otro hombre. Stiles prácticamente vibra bajo las manos de Derek. Está contento y emocionado por... algo o alguien. Aún así, se sorprende cuando Stiles agarra su mandíbula y se inclina y lo besa con una intensidad apasionada que hace que Derek se ponga duro en sus pantalones al instante y no puede controlar la forma en que lo agarra, queriendo mantenerlo cerca... mantenerlo feliz Y satisfecho con él... sólo él.

—¿Dónde has estado? —Él articula la pregunta contra la línea tensa del cuello de Stiles, donde la inclina hacia atrás permitiendo que Derek lo acaricie. Puede sentir el pulso de Stiles bajo sus labios.

—He estado con Scott—. No hay un tartamudeo en su aliento, ni un aumento en el latido de su corazón. Derek sabe lo que está haciendo. No le ha dicho ‘dónde’ Stiles le ha dicho ‘con quién’ y hay una diferencia suficiente para que Derek sepa que está evitando responder a la pregunta directamente, pero que aún así decir la verdad. Así que en algún momento sí, él estaba con Scott, pero en cuanto al resto... quién sabe. Sólo Stiles y él no está diciendo.

Evitando las preguntas de Derek tan hábilmente con palabras, su compañero siempre ha sido inteligente y él y su lobo disfrutan de la mente inteligente, curiosa y extravagante que se esconde detrás de los oscuros ojos de whisky salpicados de ámbar. Pero tener esa misma mente brillante, astuta y peligrosa usada contra él duele de maneras que ni siquiera puede comenzar a describir.

No puede perseguirlo y deja que su boca se deslice hasta la el borde de la mandíbula de Stiles y mordisquea y chupa y lame hasta que oye a Stiles gemir bajo y puede sentir la vibración de su garganta contra su cara donde presiona. en él.

—Derek... por favor...— Stiles gira su hombro tratando de desalojar a Derek de donde ha enterrado su cara en su cuello y lo empuja contra él, tratando de bajar su propia cabeza para que pueda besar su boca. Derek es inamovible sin embargo. El otro aroma es bastante fuerte aquí y Derek lo respira al tratar de reconocerlo. Si fuera una de las hembras en su manada, podría entender la ubicación íntima, lo molestaría, pero como era una manada sería comprensible. Todos están bien entre sí, abrazándose y tocándose constantemente debido a la comodidad de dar y recibir contacto físico.

Todo lo que sabe es que no le pertenece a ninguno de sus compañeros de manada y que está bastante familiarizado con algunos de los compañeros de trabajo de Stiles también. Este es el olor de un extraño y, sin embargo, no, todo al mismo tiempo, en el núcleo es Stiles y, sin embargo, estos inconfundibles hilos de feminidad se enredan en su interior. Rico, fértil y cálido, atraviesa sus sentidos y es seductor, embriagador y Derek lucha con el conocimiento de que esta mujer, sea quien sea, hace que se le haga agua la boca y la polla dura y eso no debería suceder. Nunca. No cuando tiene un compañero.

Entonces, si ella lo afecta de esta manera... un hombre lobo monógamo atado por cada vínculo y lazo que él pueda crear entre él y su compañero... ¿cómo diablos Stiles puede resistirse a ella? Peor aún... ¿él quiere?

La ira y la confusión lo abruman, agarra a Stiles y lo golpea contra la pared antes de estrellar su boca contra la suya. Es tan caliente y apasionado como siempre, eso nunca ha cambiado. Desde su primera vez juntos, cuando Derek había tomado la posesión de la virginidad de Stiles, la necesidad y el deseo nunca han disminuido, solo se ha aumentado más y más con el paso de los años.

Con moretones en las manos y bocas hambrientas, chocan una y otra vez. Los cuerpos que surgen y se mueven juntos y el cerebro civilizado de Derek está siendo anulado por el primitivo que exige que reclame a su compañero aquí mismo, ahora mismo. Reafirme su dominio como un Alfa sobre su compañero. A su lobo no le importa ser políticamente correcto, solo quiere a su compañero. Contra la pared, en el suelo, inclinado sobre la mesa del vestíbulo, no le importa dónde.

Sus uñas crecen largas y afiladas cuando rompe la ropa de Stiles, tira y tira, arrancándolas hasta que Stiles se coloca frente a él, y se balancea sobre piernas inestables, completamente desnudas. La endurecida contra su vientre, frotándose antes de llegar a su piel desde donde brota de la cabeza rosada.

—Dios... Derek sí... llévame a la cama... —Stiles se ve aturdido, los ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria y Derek gruñe de placer ante la vista, intenta grabarlo en su memoria para siempre.

—No... aquí. —Se pone de rodillas y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de las delgadas caderas de Stiles y presiona su cara contra la polla y las bolas de su compañero. El olor aquí es puro Stiles y Derek deja que el vello púbico rizado roce sus mejillas, barbilla y garganta. Se deleita con la vainilla dulce y los cítricos que empapan su piel, marcándolo como Stiles. No puede evitar el gemido que brota de él cuando su compañero arrastra sus dedos largos y delgados a través de su cabello, peina y tira de las hebras que se han enroscado alrededor de ellos.

—Hermosa... —susurra Derek, presionando los labios contra la sangre caliente de la polla de Stiles antes de que empiece a mover su lengua contra ella con pequeños lamidas de gato y el sonido de los gemidos de Stiles llena el pasillo y resuena en sus oídos. Su polla es hermosa. A Derek no le importa si sobresale de los muslos de su compañero, erecta con orgullo o si está suave y está metido cuidadosamente en su nido de cabello, siempre quiere tocar, siempre quiere saborearlo.

Él no puede alejar sus ojos. Larga y elegante, de color rosa intenso con sangre y la cabeza gotea constantemente hacia las tablas del piso. Su boca se hace agua.

—Vamos... Derek, por favor... vamos a chuparme... —Stiles está rogando y le da vueltas a Derek como un maremoto para escuchar esa desesperación... ese anhelo por lo que solo él puede dar. Los omóplatos de Stiles se presionan contra la pared y sus caderas se empujan obscenamente y Derek recorre arriba y abajo los muslos de Stiles para ver a los músculos largos y delgados que se contraen y bailan bajo su toque. Traza delicados patrones en la suave piel antes de alcanzar las bolas de Stiles y la base de su polla, la mantiene firme ante sus labios y simplemente respira sobre ella. Aliento caliente que hace que la piel sensible se agite visiblemente y se contraiga en sus bolas y su polla se mueva hacia arriba y hacia abajo para animarlo.

Bajando la cabeza, Derek lame y mordisquea la cabeza sensible y se deleita con la sensación de que Stiles tiembla contra sus antebrazos. El sabor de su compañero en su lengua es embriagador y se lo pasa por los dientes y el paladar, deseando que la acidez salada cubra cada centímetro, siempre quiere probar la esencia de Stiles. La mano en su cabello se aprieta y tira suavemente tratando de guiar su cabeza y la polla de Derek palpita en sus ajustados jeans ante la sensación y gime largo y fuerte mientras hunde su boca hasta la base de la polla de Stiles. Las caderas de Stiles empujando salvajemente ante la vibración.

—Lo siento... Derek... puedo... necesito... —Stiles desliza su mano de su cabello para acariciar su mejilla y su mandíbula en disculpa, baja su otra mano para ahuecar el otro lado de su cara, frotando la palma contra su rastrojo —Por favor.

Derek levanta los ojos para mirar la cara de su compañero y lo que ve allí, las mejillas enrojecidas, las pupilas oscuras y la es pecaminosa boca roja, le aseguran que no importa qué, Stiles lo quiere. Da el más mínimo de sus asentimientos con la boca llena de polla, cuando Stiles comienza a joderla.

Sus ojos se bloquean y sostienen, y Stiles gime mientras empuja su larga y elegante polla hacia adentro y hacia afuera entre los labios para que Derek pueda sentirle cada vez más hinchado e duro. Con cada empuje, Derek se desliza hacia abajo hacia el vello púbico que se encrespa y se detiene por un segundo husmeando contra él e inhala profundamente mientras acaricia su lengua en la parte inferior de la polla, que es cada vez más jodidamente más rápida y más lenta hasta que Derek lucha por respirar, hasta que se siente mareado que solo aumenta su propio placer.

—Derek... Derek... Derek... eso es todo, bebe mi polla... me vendré en tu boca... por tu garganta... joder...—Stiles siempre ha sido un amante vocal y Derek no puede resistirse a él cuando pierde totalmente el control de su boca y las cosas que salen de ella hacen que su corazón lata más rápido y su polla palpite a tiempo y solo quiere... quiere todo. Chupa más fuerte y puede sentir que las bolas de Stiles se levantan y sabe que su compañero está cerca.

Derek se acerca y cubre las nalgas firmes que se flexionan y se tensan cuando Stiles se mete en él. Masajeando los músculos tensos, deja que sus dedos recorran arriba y abajo su culo y gime cuando siente que Stiles abre sus piernas mientras tira hacia atrás y solo deja que la punta de su polla se asiente en los labios resbaladizos de Derek. Parte de esa costura privada e íntima del culo de Stiles y él puede empujar sus dedos y frota firmemente contra el ardiente agujero que se esconde allí.

Es como si hubiera presionado un botón y Stiles aúlla más lobo que humano, mientras sus caderas comienzan a romperse y golpea la cara de Derek con firmeza e inmóvil, bombeando frenéticamente su polla rápido y fuerte contra la boca Derek incluso cuando el culo empuja hacia atrás en los dedos de Derek, tan fuerte que uno penetra casi instantáneamente hasta el primer nudillo. Stiles se lamenta por encima de él ante la picadura de la intrusión seca. Derek observa las sensaciones gemelas de la polla dura como el hierro que comienza a sacudirse en el calor húmedo de su boca y el ardiente canal de seda que sujeta a su dedo con cada movimiento.

—Voy a ir... a la mierda... ya voy...— Stiles se empuja violentamente, una vez... dos veces y luego se congela, las manos sosteniendo la cara de Derek mientras sus labios se presionan contra el nido de cabello en la ingle de Stiles y notando las sacudidas y los impulsos de la polla, la cabeza apretada contra la parte de atrás de su garganta y su semilla se bombea hacia afuera y hacia abajo, y Derek traga incluso si realmente no lo necesita porque sabe cómo es esa sensación en la cabeza sensible, ha estado en el extremo receptor de las mamadas de Stiles y sabe lo increíblemente bueno que es.

Stiles se desploma, acurrucándose sobre la parte superior de la cabeza de Derek, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros mientras los últimos impulsos temblorosos vienen sobre la lengua de Derek y deja que el hombre más joven se deslice de su boca y lo ayuda a estabilizarlo mientras se desploma sobre sus rodillas.

—Te quiero... te quiero mucho..., —susurra Stiles y Derek no tiene que revisar los latidos de su corazón cuando puede mirarlo a los ojos, puede verlo, sabe que en este momento dice la verdad.

Stiles presiona su boca contra la cerrada de Derek y él gime, suplicando la entrada y Derek separa los labios y Stiles comienza a lamer su boca. La lengua se hunde en lo profundo para buscar y encontrar todos los rastros de su semen en la boca de Derek. Es demasiado y Derek no puede detener los gruñidos que retumban en su pecho y se retira.

La respiración de Stiles se engancha mientras Derek lo empuja en posición, sobre sus manos y rodillas. Derek sabe que es uno de los problemas de Stiles el que adore su fuerza de hombre lobo, cómo puede ponerlo en cualquier posición que quiera con facilidad y, subyacente a todo esto, está el conocimiento de que Derek realmente podría hacerle cualquier cosa a Stiles. No ser capaz de detenerlo. Es una emoción oscura que ambos disfrutan, aunque Derek sabe que nunca haría nada que Stiles no quisiera.

—Te voy a follar ahora... bebé... no será fácil... va a ser duro... duro y profundo...— Derek puede escuchar cómo su voz es áspera, como la grava en una licuadora, el hambre y el roce de sus cuerdas vocales. Stiles inclina su cabeza hacia abajo, descansando su frente en donde sus brazos debilitados se han derrumbado debajo de él mientras escucha a Derek, con el culo muy alto en el aire y Derek piensa que nunca podrá llenarse de esta visión.

—Sí... follaje duro... quiero sentirla... sentirla en mis malditos huesos... llevarlo conmigo todo el tiempo... —Stiles susurra las palabras mientras se balancea de un lado a otro, ya en busca del ritmo y Derek solo puede abrir el botón superior de sus vaqueros, sin sorprenderse al ver que le tiemblan las manos, y el sonido de su cremallera bajando hace eco en todo el pasillo y puede ver que Stiles comienza a temblar visiblemente cuando lo oye... puede ver la forma en que su culo se aprieta que necesita algo dentro de él, algo grueso, duro y caliente.

Derek saca su polla y no puede resistirse a acariciarla, una vez... dos veces antes de dejarla descansar contra el culo de Stiles y sus gemidos, mientras él busca en su bolsillo para sacar el paquete de lubricante que tiene allí. Es un hábito ahora que cuando se viste por la mañana deslizar al menos uno en su bolsillo porque el deseo siempre está ahí y se han quedado cortos antes y no siempre es práctico hacer que Stiles esté listo, dependiendo de dónde. Suceden que están en el momento.

Stiles se mueve ligeramente y antes de que Derek sepa lo que está pasando, Stiles ha dejado caer su cabeza en el piso de madera, presionando la frente contra las tablas mientras se acerca con las manos y agarra sus nalgas, una en cada mano y las abre. Él gime largo y fuerte porque sabe lo que Stiles está pidiendo al mostrarse a sí mismo de esta manera, revelando el capullo de rosa perfecto.

No sucede muy a menudo, pero Derek sabe que Stiles significa lo que dice cuando le pide que lo sienta. Hay ocasiones en las que no quiere estar preparado, solo quiere sentir el doloroso estiramiento, la quemadura de sus músculos invadiéndolo y abriéndolo por la gorda polla de Derek. Se desliza en el surco dividido de sus nalgas y no puede evitar moler su polla ante la sensación de calor que se quema a lo largo de la misma.

Con manos temblorosas, rasga el paquete y vierte el lubricante sobre su polla, especialmente alrededor de la cabeza. Deja caer el paquete vacío sobre el piso y con una mano agarrando la base de su polla y la otra apoyada en la base con hoyuelos de la columna de Stiles que lo mantiene en posición, comienza a frotar la cabeza sobre el fruncido agujero. Arriba y abajo, a un lado y a otro. Lo hace una y otra vez y, mientras tanto, Stiles mantiene el culo abierto hacia él mientras se balancea hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre sus rodillas.

Cuando se engancha en el borde y empuja ambos recobran el aliento. Derek empuja una fracción y la punta penetra, puede sentir el calor sedoso que lo llama y tiene que morderse el labio con fuerza para no seguirlo, y caer violentamente contra él.

—Vamos... vamos Derek... follame por favor... follame tan fuerte... quiero ver estrellas... —La voz de Stiles es dulce desesperación y música para sus oídos. Seguramente se ha equivocado en todo lo que ha sospechado. Tiene que haberlo hecho.

Stiles susurra tan suavemente que Derek cree que seguramente debe estar pronunciando las palabras y que solo está escuchando el eco de ese movimiento en el aire mientras el otro hombre respira. El dolor agonizante atraviesa su corazón cuando los descifra. —Una última vez... antes.

—NO. —Ruge furiosamente y empuja su polla implacablemente hasta que está profundamente metido en el culo de Stiles. Puede ver que los dedos de Stiles se hunden profundamente en sus temblorosas mejillas, dejando sus nudillos blancos por la tensión mientras hace los ruidos más salvajes e incomprensibles que Derek ha escuchado de él. El arrepentimiento de haberlo empujado con tanta fuerza le da vueltas en la cabeza y comienza a estirarse para comprobar que no lo haya lastimado cuando oye claramente a Stiles en medio de sus gemidos.

—SÍ... así... solo así... marcarme de adentro hacia afuera... quiero sentirte Derek... no te detengas... no pares...— Es demasiado para Derek, escuchar a su compañero pedirle que sea áspero... sintiendo la forma en que su culo se agarra y tira de su dolorosa polla y se retira casi por completo antes de deslizarse lentamente hacia atrás. Es como un puñetazo en la tripa por lo bien que se siente, por lo apretado que está. Stiles se envuelve alrededor de su polla.

Deja que sus manos cuelguen a los lados y el único punto de contacto es el golpeteo cada vez más fuerte de su polla en el agujero de Stiles y la presión de los muslos de Stiles contra sus propios pantalones de mezclilla. Esta es una de las suyas, le gusta desnudar a Stiles y follarlo mientras está completamente vestido, le gustan los sentimientos que le da... el dominio que su lobo exige.

Derek agarra a Stiles por sus caderas, los dedos presionando profundamente en la carne mientras sus propias caderas se enganchan cada vez más, empujando su polla en profundidad y tirando de la punta solo para volver a zambullirse y todo el tiempo Stiles se mantiene abierto para su compañero. Derek gime ante la punzante bofetada de sus pelotas contra el culo de Stiles, empuja con más fuerza disfrutando del dolor que se acumula junto al placer que amenaza con destruirlo en un millón de pedazos. Respirando fuerte y rápido, Derek puede oler el presemen de Stiles, fresco y agrio en el aire y sabe que el hombre más joven comenzó a escaparse de su polla.

—¿Es esto lo que querías? —Él gruñe, sabiendo que significa más de lo que está sucediendo en este momento. —Quería que me follara tu pequeño agujero hambriento con mi polla... quería que te castigara con eso.

—Sí... Dios sí... follame a Derek... haz que me duela tan bien... —Stiles suena crudo y sin aliento, y hace que el pecho de Derek se contraiga y su ingle se retuerza en nudos de éxtasis, aunque sabe en el fondo que nunca lo castigará... nunca le hará daño con deliberada y dolorosa intención.

Se inclina hacia adelante y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su compañero y presiona su pecho contra la espalda de Stiles, puede sentir el sudor empaparse de la piel de Stiles en el algodón de Henley color trigo y se deleita en ella. Quiere que el olor de Stiles impregne su piel para siempre, quiere oler como él siempre. Stiles libera su agarre en su culo y corre acariciando las manos a lo largo de los brazos de Derek, trazando las cuerdas y los tendones que sobresalen con la tensión que agarra al lobo cada vez más fuerte. Stiles planta sus manos en el suelo y se apoya contra Derek.

Plantando besos juguetonamente suaves en toda la espina dorsal y los hombros de Stiles, sabiendo que el contraste volverá loco al hombre más joven mientras empuja más fuerte que nunca, Derek puede sentir que su propio orgasmo comienza a subir, puede sentir que sus bolas se aprietan. Las caderas crujen con fuerza y está gruñendo y gimiendo cuando Stiles empuja con fuerza contra él. Nunca da una pulgada, toma lo que Derek le da y lo devuelve diez veces, y Derek siente mucho amor y orgullo por este hombre que es su compañero.

—Quédate... no me dejes... no me dejes... no me dejes... no me dejes... —Una y otra vez le ruega a su amante, a su compañero, a su marido que se quede, para que no lo deje. Ni siquiera se da cuenta de que lo está diciendo en voz alta hasta que escucha a Stiles responder.

—No te vayas... nunca... te amo... te amo... —Stiles gime largo y fuerte. Es suficiente.

Los instintos incontrolables hacen que ordeñe y succione contra la parte carnosa de donde el hombro de Stiles se une a su cuello y Derek puede sentir que sus incisivos se alargan y está mordiendo la dulce carne temblorosa de su compañero. Sus ojos se vuelven hacia atrás en su cabeza mientras recupera a su compañero que grita su nombre una y otra vez mientras su carne es penetrada con polla y colmillo.

Gruñendo salvajemente, su orgasmo brota de él... el lobo liberado por el placer inundando sus sentidos. Muele contra el culo de Stiles mientras bombea todo lo que tiene en su pareja, deleitándose con el flujo de fluido que sale de su polla sin fin hacia el otro hombre. Los escalofríos vibran a través de su cuerpo, desde la parte superior de su cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies, todo parece estar conectado a la forma en que su polla se flexiona y pulsa profundamente dentro de su compañero.

Lentamente regresa a sí mismo y descubre que se han derrumbado, todavía está muy dentro del cuerpo de su compañero y puede ver las salpicaduras de líquido blanco en las tablas del suelo y sabe que Stiles no se ha tocado. La dulce liberación de su cuerpo provocada por el poder y la presión de la polla de Derek golpeando contra él, a veces rozando su próstata... a veces no y el dolor adictivo de placer de su mordida.

Con sus brazos envueltos alrededor de Stiles, todo lo que puede hacer es acariciarle el cuello y la oreja, susurrándole palabras de amor y alabanza a su hermosa compañera. Cuando Stiles agarra sus manos y las sostiene dentro de las suyas, parece que tal vez... solo tal vez estén bien.

—Recuerda lo que estás diciendo aquí... recuerda esto, —dice Stiles y Derek puede decir por su tono serio que está preocupado por algo. Quiere preguntar más que nada qué es lo que es, pero este miedo paralizante de perderlo todavía lo agarra y todo lo que puede hacer es prometer.

—Lo haré.

Derek se extiende hacia donde Stiles está murmurando y suspirando. Le había llevado mucho tiempo acostumbrarse a compartir su cama con el otro hombre porque, incluso mientras duerme, Stiles nunca está tranquilo. Ahora sabe que si Stiles no está a su lado moviéndose sin descanso o murmurando con pensamientos aleatorios que surgen entre su boca dormida, a veces babeando, probablemente nunca más descansará.

Él acaricia las puntas de los dedos a lo largo de su columna vertebral, sintiendo la suave piel... el calor de Stiles bajo su toque. Es melodramático decir que no puede vivir sin él, melodramático pero cierto. Simplemente no puede y se resuelve allí y luego, hoy, todos los días que luchará por su compañero. No dejará que lo que tienen se vaya fácilmente.

Stiles se contrae y se aleja bajo su mano, con la cara apartada de él sobre su almohada.

—Feliz aniversario Stiles. —Derek susurra y si sus ojos pican y se queman, no lo reconoce.

De ningún modo.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Derek se despierta más tarde esa mañana, la luz del sol encuentra su camino alrededor de los bordes de la cortina e ilumina su dormitorio, se da cuenta rápidamente de que no hay nadie en la casa. Ningún otro latido del corazón. Stiles se ha ido.

En la almohada junto a él hay una nota con el garabato al que se ha acostumbrado ahora, aunque todavía le toma un momento descifrar las marcas de runa que recortan.

_'Parecías demasiado cómodo para levantarte esta mañana._

_Te veré esta noche, prepárate para una sorpresa._

_Feliz aniversario - te amo sourwolf,_

_S xxx'_

Algo dentro de él se alivia cuando lee la nota, particularmente el cariño. 'Sourwolf' se ha convertido definitivamente en eso entre ellos después de todos estos años y en todos los malentendidos que se produjeron entre ellos antes de que ‘se sacaran la cabeza’ como decían los padres de Stiles. Frecuentemente.

Girándose, mira el reloj y es... Dios más de las 10. Nunca se queda en la cama hasta tan tarde... debe haber estado más inquieto y cansado de lo que pensaba. Si se levanta y se baña ahora, puede llegar fácilmente a los laboratorios forenses y llevar a su esposo a almorzar en su aniversario. Decisión tomada, Derek se levanta.

En su baño puede oler a Stiles. La vainilla y los cítricos se arremolinan en el vapor que lo rodea y lo inhala profundamente en sus pulmones, lo que lo pone mareado y dolorido por la necesidad. Pronto se encuentra con un brazo apoyado contra las baldosas y la frente apoyada contra él mientras el agua se derrama en un chorro continuo por su espalda arqueada. Su mano libre acaricia su polla palpitante, bombeando desde la base gruesa hasta la punta... comienza de manera suave y constante y se convierte rápidamente en un puño apretado cuando piensa en todas las cosas que le haría a su compañero si estuviera aquí.

Imágenes con demasiada facilidad de la forma en que gotitas de agua se aferrarían a sus pestañas cuando levanta la vista de sus rodillas con esos ardientes ojos dorados mientras chupa la polla de Derek con esa boca obscenamente roja estirada y... y... a la mierda... Su polla vibra y se sacude violentamente cuando se viene. Las rodillas se tambalean débilmente y ven como cuerdas blancas salpican contra las baldosas y su aullido de éxtasis se hace eco y se envuelve alrededor de él dejándolo agotado.

Derek se prepara un pequeño desayuno de yogur, muesli y fruta mezclados en un bol seguido de tostadas con huevos revueltos y tocino. Su metabolismo tiene un solo ajuste... supernaturalmente rápido y tiene que picar continuamente durante todo el día; de lo contrario, su cuerpo se volverá contra sí mismo y quemará las capas de grasa antes de devorar los músculos. Debería ser suficiente para que continúe hasta el almuerzo. Sonríe ante la idea de sorprender a su esposo y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se siente... más ligero... sí, es realmente la única forma en que puede describirlo. Que se le ha quitado un peso.

Al conducir a través de Beacon Hills, disfruta de la forma en que maneja el Camaro, la facilidad con que mastica la carretera y la escupe. Se está haciendo más viejo, como él, pero no hay forma de que alguna vez se deshaga de él. Era de Laura y él recuerda demasiadas veces que se sentó con el asiento del copiloto y miró a su alrededor para ver su largo cabello batiéndose con la brisa de la ventana abierta mientras ella tocaba el ritmo del volante a cualquier canción que se escuchara en la radio. Recuerda cuando ella se volvió hacia él y le dio un puñetazo en el brazo y sonrió.

—Ilumina el dorkus maximus y canta conmigo—. Juntos, cantarían a Metallica o Guns 'N' Roses o a quienquiera que se tomara su gusto.

También era donde él y Stiles se habían besado la primera vez. Indeciso e incómodo, sin duda, pero el calor que habían generado hizo que se corriera en sus pantalones a los pocos minutos de que sus labios se tocaran. Ni siquiera puede recordar en realidad contra que se habían peleado esa noche, solo sabía que la visión de Stiles en peligro real con las garras de esa cosa a un latido del corazón de eviscerar al hombre más joven, había sido un despertar de algún tipo. Un despertar que le había dicho que si algo le había pasado a Stiles, que Derek se sumergiría primero en lo alto del edificio más alto que podría encontrar y veamos cómo la curación del hombre lobo podría lidiar con eso.

Mientras camina por el edificio del Departamento del Sheriff, Derek asiente a unas pocas personas que reconoce antes de llegar a los laboratorios donde se encuentra el escritorio de Stiles. Está vacío. Maldición, debería haberle llamado primero, probablemente estaba en el campo. Volviéndose, casi choca contra el sheriff.

—Oye hijo, pensé que te vi caminar, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?— El Sheriff coloca su mano en el hombro de Derek y se siente bien, está bien. Stiles y él habían estado juntos el tiempo suficiente ahora que el padre de su compañero lo había acogido y él a menudo bromeaba diciendo que ahora tenía 3 hijos. Stiles, Scott y Derek. Después de su propio padre, Derek no puede imaginar tener una mejor figura paterna en su vida y le gusta. Le gusta mucho.

—Iba a llevar a Stiles a un almuerzo de aniversario, pero supongo que está en una llamada—. Indica el laboratorio vacío. La mirada en los ojos del otro hombre, la confusión ante la preocupación hace que esos ojos azules se oscurezcan, hacen que las tripas de Derek se enreden en nudos.

—Supongo que te olvidaste del permiso de ausencia que solicitó—. La voz del sheriff suena esperanzadora, como si fuera preferible que Derek perdiera sus canicas y su memoria. Por la vida de él no puede ocultar su reacción. Stiles siempre solía decir que su rostro era tan estoico e impasible que podía darle a Spock una carrera por su dinero. Hoy no.

—Permiso de ausencia—. Se está asfixiando... ahogándose en el aire que respira. Stiles dijo que estaba preparado para una sorpresa, tal vez necesitaba el día libre para eso. —¿Para hoy?— Pregunta Derek y la mano en su hombro se aprieta.

—Por un año—, dice el sheriff en voz baja. —Me la lanzó ayer, dijo que era una emergencia y la solicitó como no pagada. ¿No lo sabías? —Derek solo puede sacudir la cabeza, mira hacia abajo para ver sus manos temblando. El sheriff mira hacia abajo y también las ve y las agarra.

—Lo que sea que pase por tu cabeza... detente. Tendrá una buena razón. Conozco a mi hijo y ayer estaba emocionado. Lo que sea que esté haciendo será algo bueno. Ya lo verás. —Aprieta sus manos.

—Stiles te ama... solía asustarme lo mucho que te ama... pensaba que iba a dolerle tanto, entonces me di cuenta de que te sentías exactamente igual. Nunca en mi vida había pensado que vería a alguien que hiciera a mi hijo tan feliz como cuando está contigo. —El Sheriff lo agarra en un abrazo y Derek lo agarra desesperadamente, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de su suegro, tomando la comodidad que el otro hombre ofrece, un paquete de aromas y un toque de Stiles en la piel del hombre mayor. Esperando que todo lo que está diciendo sea verdad.

—¿Sigues viendo al terapeuta que te recomendé?—, Pregunta el Sheriff en voz baja después de un rato, ambos ignorando las curiosas miradas de otros oficiales y personal, mientras el hombre mayor sigue abrazando a su hijo. Derek simplemente asiente con la cabeza, sí.

—¿Se lo has dicho a Stiles?— Una vez más, Derek simplemente asiente con la cabeza, no. Se da cuenta de lo que su suegro está tratando de decir. Tú también tienes secretos de Stiles y no son necesariamente malos.

—Dale una oportunidad para que se explique. De acuerdo. —La mano firme y firme que acaricia la parte posterior de su cabeza lo tranquiliza y puede sentir las estremecidas respiraciones que ha estado comenzando a asentarse y, eventualmente, volver a un ritmo normal.

Sentado en su coche, Derek mira su teléfono. La tentación es tan grande. Tienen rastreador de GPS en sus dos teléfonos móviles que les había salvado la vida varias veces, cuando sentía que los monstruos y los desafíos constantes de su manada venían todos los días. No han tenido que usarlo por mucho tiempo, la reputación de la manada de Hale había crecido hasta que la mayoría de las otras manadas no se atrevieron a invadir. No se dijo que no lo usaron para verificar el paradero del otro cuando no estaban bajo amenaza. Piensa en llamarlo, se desplaza a través de sus contactos y está a punto de presionar el botón de marcar cuando duda... puede sentarse allí y escuchar a Stiles mentirle.

Él lanza su teléfono en el asiento junto a él.

Un año entero. ¿Qué podría querer hacer Stiles con todo un año fuera del trabajo? Sin paga también. No es que no puedan costearlo, pueden... fácilmente. Un año... podría hacer cualquier cosa... viajar, estudiar, vagabundear si quisiera... comenzar una nueva vida en otro lugar... con alguien más. Silbando bruscamente, Derek mira hacia donde sus manos se han convertido en puños apretados. Se limpia la sangre en sus pantalones vaqueros desde donde sus garras han penetrado en sus palmas.

—Dale una oportunidad—. Derek mira por el espejo retrovisor y le mira la desolación que puede ver en sus ojos. Una desolación que alude a la creencia generalizada de que siempre había tratado de suprimir que lo que tenía con Stiles no duraría. Que su hermosa e inteligente compañera llegara a su punto de vista en algún momento y se diera cuenta de que había cometido un error al tirar en su suerte con un hombre lobo mayor y roto con tantos problemas que le daría material de estudio comunitario de salud mental para los próximos cien años.

Conduciendo sin rumbo, Derek enciende la radio y deja que lo golpee, tratando de no escuchar sus propios pensamientos enloquecidos. No puede volver a su casa vacía sin saber dónde está Stiles, por lo que conduce. De un lado a otro de la ciudad, en las calles que él no reconoce... perderse y girando tanto, no está muy seguro de dónde está y es cuando ve el Jeep de Stiles.

El azul original que había tenido cuando Derek lo conoció ya se había ido... demasiados accidentes que no fueron realmente accidentes cuando estaba involucrado lo sobrenatural... demasiadas reparaciones necesarias. Puede recordar cuando compraron juntos a Stiles su primer auto nuevo. Los labios de Derek se curvan ante el recuerdo, lo emocionado que estaba su compañero cuando entraron al concesionario. Bueno, Derek caminó, Stiles parecía rebotar.

El jeep negro estaba estacionado frente a la recepción de un pequeño motel. No cutre... no es un lugar donde puedas alquilar una habitación por hora, pero tampoco cinco estrellas. Derek aparca por la calle, desde donde puede observar. ¿Realmente está haciendo esto? Espiando a Stiles... está empezando a sentir que está en uno de esos programas como 'Cheaters' o algo así, tratando de atrapar a su compañero haciendo lo incorrecto. Sin embargo, no es como si hubiera planeado esto, razona, simplemente se encontró con el auto de Stiles por pura casualidad y ahora que está aquí como un caballo de regalo que no puede apartar la vista. Necesita ver lo que está pasando.

Stiles sale de la oficina y se guarda la billetera en el bolsillo trasero. Al menos él piensa que es Stiles, realmente no puedo decirlo. Lleva una sudadera con capucha, la roja que Derek le compró una Navidad que hace que su piel brille, y con ella levantada y sobre su cabeza, realmente podría ser cualquiera. Stiles abre la puerta del Jeep y, antes de subir, otro automóvil se detiene al lado del estacionamiento del Motel y es un BMW plateado que Derek reconoce y se sienta allí con incredulidad cuando Stiles se detiene y se inclina hacia la ventanilla del conductor y le da a Lydia Martin beso de despedida.

Stiles Lydia. Stiles y Lydia. Lydia y Stiles. Da vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza hasta que amenaza con explotar y Derek apoya la frente sobre el volante. ¿Cómo? Él no puede entenderlo. Él conoce el olor de Lydia, ha estado en la manada por tanto tiempo que, incluso sin estar cerca de ella, puede extraer ese recuerdo a aroma de jazmín y granos de pimienta negros que siempre lo hicieron querer estornudar cada vez que estaba cerca de ella.

Stiles y Lydia tienen un romance muy ridículo, pero él sabe que Stiles estuvo colado por Lydia durante muchos años y que se acercarían después de la pelea sobrenatural que había ocurrido en sus últimos años de escuela secundaria. Derek siempre había pensado que Lydia era la mejor amiga de Stiles porque Scott es más. Scott es el hermano de Stiles y sus lazos son diferentes a los de la amistad justa. ¿Se ha dado cuenta Stiles de que sus sentimientos por Lydia han regresado? O peor aún... ¿tal vez nunca se fueron?

Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su vientre, trata de mantenerse unido mientras el movimiento giratorio y retorcido de sus entrañas amenaza con hacerlo vomitar. Con jadeantes respiraciones, es capaz de reprimir el impulso de solo una punzada de náusea. Derek se sienta en su auto manteniéndose unido. Deja que la sensación de entumecimiento se apodere de él porque duele menos de esa manera, como si sus emociones hubieran recibido una gran dosis de novacaine.

Cuando finalmente levanta la cabeza, Derek se pregunta cuánto tiempo ha estado aturdido porque ambos vehículos ya no están y el cielo se está oscureciendo a medida que desaparecen los últimos rayos de luz.

Se escucha un pitido desde el teléfono en el asiento junto a él y cuando lo levanta, Derek se da cuenta de que ha perdido varias llamadas y algunos mensajes de texto. Se frota la cara con cansancio, ni siquiera oyó nada.

Cuando comprueba que puede ver que son todos de Stiles. El más reciente aparece en la pantalla.

Stiles 5.45pm

¿Donde estas? Preocupado. Llámame.

Derek enciende el Camaro y conduce a casa. No tiene a dónde ir... seguro que cualquiera de la manada lo aceptaría, le daría una cama para pasar la noche, pero no puede porque su corazón no está allí. Está en la casa victoriana de dos pisos que está en los suburbios con una valla trasera que da a la reserva forestal. Es en la casa donde él y Stiles renovaron una y otra vez durante los últimos tres años, convirtiéndose en más que una casa, convirtiéndola en un hogar. Es con Stiles, porque incluso si Stiles ya no lo quiere, Derek no puede retirarlo.

El Jeep negro está en el garaje y se desliza en el espacio al lado. Toma un momento, respirando profundamente antes de salir de su auto e ir a la puerta principal. Él se queda mirándolo por más tiempo. Está pintado de un color verde claro. Stiles eligió el color al sostener las cartas de colores de muestra contra el rostro de Derek mientras estaba sentado... se retorcía en su regazo, sonriendo cuando Derek se había puesto nervioso y duro, sujetando sus caderas hacia abajo cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que Stiles había elegido el mismo color de sus ojos. No había estado sonriendo por mucho tiempo cuando Derek lo tenía acostado de espaldas y sus pantorrillas sobre sus hombros.

No hay forma. De ninguna manera va a dejar que Stiles se vaya sin pelear.

Abriendo la puerta, entra en el pasillo y lo golpea como un martillo justo entre sus ojos. Ese olor. Ese maldito olor. Tan rico y fértil... es muy maduro, es como una patada en la ingle y se da cuenta de que está instantáneamente duro. Hay una mujer en su casa, una que se encuentra en su punto más alto dentro de su ciclo de fertilidad y hace que se le haga agua la boca y que la piel le pique y arda con la necesidad de joder... la necesidad de embarazarla. Puede sentir que sus incisivos se alargan con la necesidad de morderla, sostenerla en su lugar cuando libera su semilla profundamente en su vientre.

Santa mierda. Derek comienza a jadear superficialmente con su boca para no atraer ese aroma embriagador y seductor en su nariz. ¿Stiles ha estado jodiendo con más de una mujer? Lydia y esta... esta seductora. En su propia puta casa. El infierno no.

Rabia... pura rabia inunda todo su sistema. Finalmente, piensa. Necesidad de sentir que la ira lo invade, lo limpia y lo purifica de todo el dolor y la pena que siente. Pues no más. No jodas más. La echará de su casa y la golpeará en el culo a Stiles hasta que su culito esté rojo y brillando por el calor, después de lo cual, lo follará... una y otra vez hasta que no pueda existir sin que la polla de Derek lo penetre de alguna manera o estar lleno de su semilla. Va a marcar bien a su compañero.

Está tan furioso que con la sangre latiendo en sus oídos no puede escuchar nada... no es un sonido para hacerle saber dónde está su compañero. Si él tenía algún sentido, se estaría escondiendo.

—STILES—. Ruge con su voz alfa mientras camina por el pasillo hacia la gran sala de estar de espacio abierto, combinando las áreas de cocina, comedor y sala de estar. Después de revisar su oficina y la biblioteca / sala de lectura, sube las escaleras y gruñe furioso ante la luz que brilla debajo de la puerta de su habitación.

Si él la había follado en su cama, iba a ponerle un partido a la maldita cosa. Rompiendo la puerta, puede ver que la habitación está preparada para la seducción, las luces se atenúan y las sábanas de la cama se retiran de manera atractiva, un cubo de hielo con una botella de champán y dos copas que esperan ser llenadas a su lado.

La lógica trata de batir a través de su furia... trata de decirle que Stiles no sería tan estúpido por haber traído a su amante aquí y creado este escenario... uno obviamente sin usar. Puede determinar fácilmente que nadie ha tenido relaciones sexuales en su dormitorio desde que él y Stiles la noche anterior. Aún no, pero pronto. Él gruñe bajo. Los instintos primarios anulan cualquier pensamiento racional y exigen que retire a su compañero... reclame lo que es suyo... una y otra vez y otra vez.

Enfurecido Derek mira alrededor de la habitación vacía antes de moverse hacia la puerta del baño privado. Bloqueado. Ese olor, ese aroma seductor de Stiles y la mujer en celo se arremolinan a su alrededor y lo atrae hacia adentro y puede sentir su polla sacudirse en sus pantalones vaqueros, goteando líquido preseminal en sus boxers y empapando la tela.

—STILES... vete aquí... ahora mismo.— Derek ruge y gruñe mientras golpea su puño en la puerta haciéndola estallar violentamente en su marco, antes de que sus garras rasguen contra la superficie de la puerta dejando largos indicadores astillados en la madera.

—Prométeme... prométeme que no estarás enojado...— La voz de Stiles es aguda y jadeante, con toda razón, debería tener miedo de su compañero Alfa en este momento.

—No estoy prometiendo nada. Ahora sal de aquí y dile a tu... amiga que se vaya.

—¿Qué? .. ¿Qué amiga? Derek, solo soy yo. —Stiles suena realmente desconcertado, pero después de los últimos 6 meses de distancia y el último mes en particular, Derek simplemente no lo está comprando.

—Saca tu trasero aquí ahora mismo o voy a entrar y créeme cuando te digo que no te va a gustar si lo hago—. El pecho de Derek está agitado por las emociones crecientes que hierven dentro de él, se golpea el cuello de un lado a otro de lado y trata de controlar a su lobo, no puede permitirse que un extraño lo vea perdido.

Su corazón revolotea frenéticamente en su pecho cuando oye que el pestillo de la puerta se desbloquea para abrirse. Poco a poco se balancea hacia atrás y la forma femenina que se esconde detrás sale al dormitorio, con la cabeza baja y los brazos envueltos en forma protectora alrededor de su cuerpo. Derek se esfuerza por no mirarla mientras se concentra en el baño y cuando su compañero no sale, entra al baño y... no hay nadie allí.

—STILES—. Ruge de nuevo su nombre, se apresura hacia el dormitorio y agarra el brazo de la mujer, asegurándose de que sea firme pero no hiriente. —¿Dónde está... él?— Derek se aleja mientras la mujer levanta la cabeza y lo mira con los ojos color whisky de Stiles y él parpadea y parpadea de nuevo.

—¿Stiles?— La cabeza de Derek está girando y tropieza con sus piernas repentinamente débiles para sentarse en el extremo de la cama. No puede apartar los ojos de la mujer que está frente a él y su corazón comienza a martillar en su pecho, golpeando contra su caja torácica.

Es Stiles y él es hermoso... más que hermoso, impresionante. Al mirarlo con esos ojos, las motas de ámbar dorado que están contenidas brillan intensamente, como siempre lo han hecho con emociones intensas. Se está mordiendo el labio inferior por completo y está recubierto por una sustancia brillante y resbaladiza que hace que la polla de Derek palpite al imaginar esos labios envueltos alrededor de él. Lipgloss, su cerebro estupefacto eventualmente suministra.

Lipgloss suministrado por una Lydia Martin si no se equivoca. El maquillaje, el pelo y la ropa, incluso la forma en que su piel brilla, se lustró y se pulió... todo indica un cambio de imagen por parte de la mejor amiga de Stiles y algo en el pecho de Derek que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba roto ahora se siente completo otra vez.

Stiles se endereza a su altura completa, lo que Derek se da cuenta es al menos una cabeza más corta que el Stiles masculino, y tira sus hombros hacia atrás antes de levantar la cabeza y esa es su compañero. Él reconoce ese movimiento. Su compañero que no retrocede y se enfrenta a las cosas de frente.

—Sorpresa—. Stiles levanta sus delgadas manos y las mueve en el aire a ambos lados de su cabeza como si fuera un artista en un escenario. La mirada en su rostro es casi dolorosa de presenciar, Derek puede ver las emociones siempre cambiantes cruzarlo... amor, miedo y esperanza.

—Stiles... ¿cómo? ¿Por qué? —Derek se ve satisfecho, comenzando con los pies descalzos de Stiles, donde sus dedos de los pies se enroscan en la alfombra y es... ¿ese esmalte de uñas rosa perla cubre sus uñas? Traga con fuerza al darse cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía que tenía un fetiche por los pies hasta que la vista de esos diminutos pies bien cuidados lo hizo querer deslizarse de la cama y ponerse sobre sus manos y rodillas y comenzar a lamer y besar cada pie perfecto y chupar cada dedo del pie perfecto

Sus largas piernas están ligeramente bronceadas y depiladas o afeitadas, adivina. La delicada forma de sus esbeltas pantorrillas hace señas y los dedos de Derek pican en las puntas con ganas de tocar y acariciar la suave piel pulida. Muslos firmes y tonificados que llevan a unos pantalones cortos de color rojo oscuro que se aferran con tanta fuerza que lo deja sin aliento cuando ve claramente el contorno definido del montículo de Stiles, no el paquete de polla y bolas que solía ver, sino el exuberante e íntimo montículo femenina. Labios que él sabe intuitivamente que amortiguarían su polla muy bien. La curva de las caderas redondeadas que conducen a la caída de una cintura delgada revelada por la camiseta sin mangas blanca pegada tiene sus manos curvadas en puños apretados que quiere agarrar esa cintura y mantener a Stiles en su lugar mientras él... Derek traga saliva.

Sus tetas son suficientes... no demasiado grandes, no demasiado pequeñas, como una copa B o C, y cuando los pezones comienzan a empujar contra la tela de algodón mientras mira, Derek comienza a levantarse de la cama listo para lanzarse a su compañero cuando las manos revoloteantes de Stiles se ciernen sobre su pecho y Derek recobra sus sentidos. Su compañero es tímido y ahora que su ira se ha ido, Derek puede escuchar los latidos frenéticos del corazón de Stiles y sabe que necesita controlarse, que su compañero debe liderar esto... sea lo que sea.

Las frágiles clavículas y el cuello largo y liso que necesita ser marcado con urgencia llevan los ojos de Derek a su cara. La cara de Stiles. Los músculos de su ingle se contraen salvajemente cuando ve la delicada estructura ósea de los pómulos altos y la mandíbula ligeramente inclinada, todavía marcada con esos maravillosos lunares y su boca... Derek siempre ha estado fascinado por la boca de Stiles y este femenino Stiles posee una boca que es casi tan ancho y todavía tiene ese labio inferior completo y un arco encantador en la parte superior. Realmente tendrían que estirarse para acomodar el grosor de su polla, un pulso de pre-semen brota de la cabeza y él aprieta su mandíbula con fuerza para detener los gruñidos salvajes que quieren salir de su boca.

El bajo gruñido de la excitación que vibra desde lo profundo de su pecho no se detendrá, no importa cuánto lo intente. Él está demasiado enojado. Demasiado necesitado. El cabello de Stiles aún es corto, pero las largas extensiones enmarcan su rostro y hacen que sus ojos dorados se vuelvan enormes, las pestañas largas y oscuras se agitan mientras Stiles lo mira.

—Stiles... ¿qué diablos está pasando?— Puede ver a su pareja respirar profundamente y puede sentir el pulso en su cuello al ver esas hermosas tetas subiendo y bajando.

—Uhmm... yo... no te enojes... por favor...— Los ojos de Stiles están suplicando y Derek sacude la cabeza, haciéndole saber a su compañero que no está enojado... confundido, desconcertado, cachondo tal vez, pero no enojado. Stiles se muerde el labio inferior profundamente en sus pensamientos.

—Yo... bien, puedo hacer esto...— Sus labios temblorosos se curvan en una sonrisa temblorosa. —Esto fue mucho más fácil cuando estaba practicando... pero ahora estás aquí y... Derek eres un chico y yo...— Él mueve una mano arriba y abajo delante de él.

—Soy una chica y... Derek. Quiero tener tu bebé...— Lo último se dice tan rápido que le toma a Derek un momento analizar lo que realmente significan esos sonidos.

El entendimiento viene de su lobo primero, quien aúlla y aúlla con alegría. Cuando Derek recobra la conciencia, descubre que está amontonando a Stiles contra la pared, su gran cuerpo presionando a Stiles, uno más pequeño, encorvado y enterrando su rostro en el cuello y el hombro, donde puede oler a vainilla, cítricos y hembra madura. El calor lo envuelve y no puede evitar mover su pelvis contra su compañero, su polla está gruesa y dolorosa presionando contra la suave carne del vientre de su compañero. Trata de empujar hacia abajo la necesidad de levantar a Stiles y separar esos muslos flexibles y... joder... él retrocede... porque necesita saber más que nada cómo está sucediendo esto.

Colapsando en el suelo, presiona su espalda contra la cama y entierra la cara con las manos. Esto no es lo que esperaba y se le escapa una pequeña risa histérica. Sin embargo, su compañero es Stiles y cuando el otro hombre no lo sorprendió, ni lo confundió. Él se clava los dedos en la línea del cabello, las uñas se mueven por el cuero cabelludo. Puede sentir la presencia de Stiles flotando frente a él, cuando esos dedos largos y fríos se envuelven alrededor de sus muñecas y tira de él para que no pelee. Deja que él los quite.

—Lo siento... puedo regresar... no tenemos que hacer esto...— La voz de Stiles es gruesa y Derek puede escuchar el dolor en ella... puede ver la expresión ansiosa enfocada únicamente en él.

—Es solo que... esto no era lo que esperaba esta noche—. Derek gira la cabeza, ya que toda la emoción, todo el dolor y el temor de perderlo brotan y amenaza con ahogarlo.

—¿Qué estabas esperando?— Stiles le aprieta la mandíbula y lentamente gira la cabeza y todo lo que está escrito en su cara hace que Stiles se quede sin aliento. Cuando pasa el pulgar por el pómulo y tira la gota salada hacia su hermosa boca, es solo entonces que Derek se da cuenta de que está llorando. La primera vez desde que recibió las noticias sobre su familia. Se siente extraño y, sin embargo, la presión que ha estado creciendo dentro de él durante tanto tiempo ahora se siente liberada. Casi se siente como él otra vez.

—¿Derek?— Stiles pregunta vacilante.

—Pensé... había estado oliendo a una mujer en ti y... y pensé que habías encontrado a otra persona... que me estabas dejando—. El dolor en su pecho cuando en realidad dice las palabras en voz alta lo hace encorvarse en el dolor... tal vez no del todo él mismo todavía. La única advertencia que le da a Stiles es su respiración antes de que el hombre más joven... la mujer se envuelva alrededor de su cuerpo. Sosteniéndolo fuerte y susurrando en su oído, una y otra vez.

—Nunca... nunca... lo siento... tanto lo siento, te amo... solo a ti... te amo Derek... te amo...— Stiles sostiene su rostro y presiona besos dulces y suaves por todas partes, el brillo de labios que lleva deja un parche pegajoso leve en cada punto, pero a Derek no le importa. Sus manos agarran la cintura de Stiles y escucha las palabras de amor que salen de su pareja y alivia el dolor, quita la estaca de aguda agonía con la que había estado viviendo durante el último mes. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí hasta que se fue.

Stiles se retira y presiona su frente contra los ojos ámbar de Derek que miran hacia el verde.

—Estás atrapado conmigo... señor... para siempre y eso no va a ser lo suficientemente largo para mí—. Stiles respira las palabras contra su boca y Derek puede oler la menta dentífrica que favorece Stiles y presiona sus labios suavemente. Besos más ligeros, no se atrevería más... presiona más profundo, empuja más o no se detendrá.

—¿Cómo sucedió esto?— Derek agarra su cintura con más fuerza cuando Stiles se va a alejar, pero a él y a su lobo les gusta la forma en que Stiles monta su cuerpo a horcajadas y cuando su compañero se da cuenta de que luchar es inútil, se acomoda más en su regazo.

—Leí un par de historias en línea sobre hombres lobo y cómo el Alfa podría dejar embarazada a su pareja ya sea hombre o mujer... es un género completo llamado mpreg y pensé que le preguntaría a Deaton sobre eso. Si fuera posible. —Frunce el ceño con molestia y el pequeño surco entre sus cejas esculpidas hace que Derek quiera frotarlo. —Después de que dejó de reírse lo suficiente como para llamarme loco, sabía de una manera de hacerme mujer... y aquí estamos—. Stiles lo mira a los ojos con preocupación.

—¿Es demasiado? Demasiado pronto. Sólo quería sorprenderte.

—Bueno, hiciste eso—. Derek está de acuerdo, cuando ve que la luz en la cara de Stiles comienza a desvanecerse, lo atrae implacablemente más cerca y lo sostiene contra su pecho. La sensación de los pechos aplastados contra su pecho hace que Derek se retuerza dentro. Se siente bien y, sin embargo, extrañamente se siente como una traición al ver que su cuerpo está tan excitado por esta versión femenina de su pareja. Él sabe que una buena parte de esto es el instinto de cría y otra parte es el hecho de que esto es Stiles, pero todavía se siente... extraño.

—¿Es permanente?— Puede sentir a Stiles sacudiendo la cabeza, no desde donde enterró su cara en su pecho. El alivio lo lava. Se abrazan, puramente en amor y consuelo.

—Quiero que tengamos hijos Derek—. Stiles dice las palabras contra el algodón de su camisa y él puede sentir el calor de su respiración contra su piel a través de la tela. —Esta era la única forma en que podía pensar para nosotros... para ti. Sé que tú también los quieres... quieres tu propia familia. Quiero que tengas la oportunidad de ser padre... para ser el maravilloso padre que sé que puedes ser. El tipo de padre que amará y cuidará a sus hijos, que no podrá rechazarlos y los protegerá siempre.

Stiles levanta la cabeza y lo mira a los ojos. —Y quiero estar allí a tu lado cuando lo hagas.

Derek pone sus manos en las caderas de Stiles y lo levanta poniéndolo a un lado mientras se pone de pie. Caminando hacia la gran cómoda contra la pared, abre el cajón superior que contiene sus cinturones, relojes y gafas de sol. Alcanzando el final, Derek saca un sobre grande.

Arrodillándose junto a Stiles, sostiene el sobre entre sus manos antes de extenderlo hacia su compañero.

—¿Qué es esto?— Stiles lo abre y saca los papeles que contiene. Escaneando rápidamente las páginas, sus dedos aprietan el papel casi aplastándolo. —Papeles de adopción.

—Stiles... yo...— Maldición, esto era más difícil de lo que él pensó que sería. Pasándose la mano por el pelo, Derek lo intenta de nuevo. —Stiles he estado viendo a un terapeuta.

Puede ver la forma en que los ojos de Stiles se abren con sorpresa y dolor, que se sofoca rápidamente mientras tose para cubrir su incomodidad.

—Yo... eso es bueno. Realmente bueno. —La voz de Stiles es más ligera como mujer pero ahora suena áspera con emoción. Él se acerca y toma la cara de Derek. —Realmente me alegro.

Derek sabe que ha lastimado a Stiles al no decirle esto y gira la cabeza y besa la palma de la mano de Stiles, y se mete en ella.

—Lo siento, no te lo dije... necesitaba hacerlo por mi cuenta... si iba a intentarlo, quería que fuera por los motivos correctos. Que no lo estaba haciendo por nadie más. Ella me ha ayudado mucho... con tantas cosas... el fuego y Laura. Incluso sobre niños... yo siendo padre. Dime que lo entiendes... por favor... —Pregunta en voz baja... rogándole a su compañero que entienda. Stiles se inclina hacia delante y lo besa suavemente en los labios.

—No puedo mentir... duele, pero lo entiendo. Lo hago. —Él baja la cabeza, con los ojos centrados en el cuello de la camisa de Derek. —También lo siento... lamento haberte lastimado... te hice pensar que ya no te amaba más... lamento no haberte dicho cosas tampoco... sobre esto—. Derek se acerca y levanta la barbilla de Stiles para que se miren a los ojos.

—Que estás dispuesto a hacer esto por mí...— Cierra los ojos porque simplemente no puede contener el amor que tiene por el otro hombre. Cuando los abre, sabe que están ardiendo en Stiles con fuego alfa rojo. —Nunca he sido tan bien amado como contigo.

Atrae a Stiles y lo besa, presiona sus bocas y gime largo y fuerte cuando Stiles abre sus labios y deja que Derek deslice su lengua hacia adentro. La fricción de sus lenguas al chuparse las penas le prende fuego y se mueve rápidamente, sujetando a Stiles parcialmente debajo de él, contra el suelo, su muslo abriéndose paso entre los suaves y sedosos. Su mano descansa en la curva de su cadera, con los dedos extendidos hacia arriba para acariciar su cintura. Se retira, apoyándose en un codo, respirando fuerte y rápido mientras mira la cara igualmente destrozada de su compañero.

—Entonces, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí?— Derek puede escuchar lo ronca que es su voz. La necesidad lo está montando con fuerza y sus dedos tiran inquietos del dobladillo de la parte superior de Stiles. Stiles lo mira por más tiempo, sus ojos se vuelven más claros y dorados con cada segundo.

—Estoy pensando que estamos a punto de tener un bebé en este momento y tal vez más adelante en la pista incluso podríamos adoptar—. Stiles se queda sin aliento cuando Derek no puede controlarse y rueda completamente sobre su cuerpo más pequeño y mira hacia abajo él. Su cuerpo está temblando y puede oler el aroma femenino de una mujer lista para ser embarazada. Se envuelve a su alrededor, lo rodea y golpea su auto-control.

—¿Lo dices en serio?— Se las arregla para preguntar... necesita estar seguro. —Porque no tenemos que... todavía podemos... adoptar...— Su boca se niega a funcionar correctamente, su cerebro deja de funcionar.

—Sí... sí... sí...— Stiles puntualiza cada afirmación con pequeñas toques en los labios y la barbilla y... joder... su cuello y Derek pueden sentir su control deslizarse completamente y está besando a Stiles con una urgencia hambrienta que los deja a ambos temblando. Presionando su cara contra el cuello de su compañero, Derek hace una pausa por un momento cuando escucha a Stiles decir en un suspiro sin aliento.

—Feliz aniversario Derek.


	3. Chapter 3

—Feliz aniversario Derek—. Stiles susurra en su cabello y Derek hace una pausa luchando contra las ganas de abrirse camino hacia su compañero. Su maravillosa y hermosa compañera, que está a punto de hacer realidad todos sus sueños y no merece ser tomada y utilizada para satisfacer sus propias necesidades de manada y familia en el piso. Su Stiles debe ser apreciado y amado en todas las formas que importan.

Inhala profundamente ese aroma embriagador de Stiles entrelazado con un almizcle femenino que lo atrae con cada fibra de su ser. Es como respirar en la fuente de todo deseo. Toda necesidad ardiente y una desesperación acalorada que siempre asocia con Stiles, se enreda con un ferviente deseo de reproducirse, de sembrar a su compañero con sus crías. Lo deja duro y dolorido, queriendo y con la necesidad de enterrarse en la carne de Stiles ahora... ahora mismo. Sin embargo, de alguna manera, encuentra la fuerza para retroceder y juntar a su compañero con cuidado en sus brazos y llevarlo a la cama y acostarlo con manos temblorosas.

Stiles se desplaza y se aleja antes de que Derek pueda siquiera pensar en recostarse sobre él y presionarlo contra el colchón, y apenas se detiene a si mismo para gruñir y arrastrarlo antes de que pueda escapar. Sin embargo, se calma cuando Stiles se detiene y se arrodilla en medio de la cama, más hermosa que cualquier mujer que Derek haya visto en toda su vida.

Hay algo curiosamente inocente y, sin embargo, dolorosamente sexy en la forma en que mira tímidamente las colchas, lanzando miradas secretas desde debajo de su larga franja de pestañas hacia él y su lobo gimiendo de anhelo. Le recuerda a su primera vez, Stiles había usado la misma expresión que había limpiado las sudorosas palmas arriba y abajo de sus pantalones vaqueros mientras esperaba que Derek se uniera a él en la cama hacía tantos años.

—Stiles—. Derek quiere preguntarle tantas cosas. ¿Por qué él? ¿Cómo fue que fue tan afortunado de tener el amor de Stiles? ¿Cómo puede ser tan valiente para hacer esto ... para cambiar su sexo ... para cargar y tener un hijo? Aunque no puede encontrar las palabras. Solo puedo ver con asombro y admiración que esta hermosa criatura, este fascinante hombre con tanto coraje, fuerza y determinación es suyo y más que eso ... que Derek le pertenece por completo. Su cuerpo, corazón, alma y mente pertenecen a Stiles.

La mirada en la cara de Stiles, es casi partes iguales de aprehensión y anticipación. Se ve virginal arrodillado entre las almohadas con sus ojos de color ámbar dorado y su piel suave y pálida, y es cuando golpea a Derek con una claridad tan sorprendente que su cerebro se convierte en una masa caliente de instintos puramente primitivos.

Para todos los efectos, Stiles es virgen. A su lobo le gusta esa idea tanto que un gruñido incontrolable de aprobación desde lo más profundo de su pecho comienza cuando mira a su compañero, puede sentir el hambre atravesándolo y sabe que se está mostrando en su cara y en sus ojos.

Esa boca resplandeciente y pecaminosa se abre de par en par y sus ojos ámbar se ven enormes en su rostro. Stiles agarra una almohada y la abraza frente a su pecho, ocultando la visión de Derek de esos maravillosos pechos. Tanto a él como a su lobo no les gusta eso y resopla en señal de reproche cuando se acerca, toma la almohada y la retira con bastante facilidad.

Stiles agarra a otra, sosteniéndola frente a sí mismo como un escudo, Derek también la toma, aunque Stiles está más preparado esta vez y lucha por él. Es casi como una pelea de almohadas sexy y loca y hacen esto hasta que no hay más para que Stiles se quede sin aliento y Derek no puede evitar sonreír porque su compañero no puede ocultar la forma en que sus tetas suben y bajan con cada respiración jadeante. Solo pueden mirarse fijamente el uno al otro y Derek puede sentir que su sonrisa desaparece gradualmente a medida que observa con creciente excitación mientras su sexy pareja simplemente respira.

—Uhhh ... champan ... deberíamos celebrar ...— Stiles mira desesperadamente la botella y se acerca, estirando y arqueando el cuerpo de una manera que hace que Derek quiera gemir en voz alta, y vierte una copa que rápidamente bebe antes de rellenarla y la entrega una a Derek. Stiles bebe rápidamente su segundo vaso y Derek se acerca y lo agarra antes de que pueda volver a llenarla. La idea de hacer el amor con un Stiles borracho no apela en lo más mínimo. Poniéndolos fuera de alcance. Derek se vuelve a mirar a Stiles que evita el contacto visual.

—Stiles ... ¿me tienes miedo?— Puede sentir una horrible oleada de consternación en su interior. Años atrás, antes de que entendiera lo que Stiles era para él, para su vergüenza, había hecho que el hombre más joven le temiera varias veces, con amenazas y violencia ocasional, golpeándolo contra las paredes y golpeando su cabeza contra el volante de su vehículo. Esperaba que eso fuera todo del pasado, pero la forma en que Stiles está actuando ahora ... se siente como si le hubiera caído un cubo de agua fría sobre su cabeza.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, Stiles extiende una mano y la agarra, apretando con fuerza.

—No de ti ... nunca de ti ... solo ... esto es diferente—. Stiles mueve su mano libre de un lado a otro entre ellos. —No sé por qué ... me siento más vulnerable así, tal vez porque soy más pequeño—. Se retira un poco y le ofrece esa sonrisa irónica que extrañó durante los últimos seis meses.

—O tal vez es porque pareces estar listo para comerme—. Derek se congela con esas palabras, porque está bastante seguro de que Stiles no está hablando de la misma visión que está pasando por su cerebro en este momento. La sonrisa de Stiles desaparece lentamente mientras observa a su esposo.

Incontrolablemente, los ojos de Derek se posan en la ingle de Stiles. El contorno de su montículo dulcemente regordete atrae de manera atractiva, cubierto por los pantalones cortos de algodón rojos que lleva. Tragando con fuerza, puede sentir una gota de sudor correr por la mitad de su espalda debajo de su camisa. Está caliente ... demasiado caliente ... necesita calmarse y antes de que se dé cuenta de lo que está haciendo, se está quitando la camisa y tirándola al suelo.

Mientras más mira la unión de los muslos de su compañero, más seguro está de que puede ver un parche húmedo que oscurece la entrepierna de los pantalones cortos de Stiles. Derek inhala profundamente y ... santo ... joder, joder ... es como si todo se hubiera incrementado en un 1000%, el dulce aroma de Stiles ahora estaba siendo dominado por este almizcle terroso que provocaba ... sin exigencia de satisfacción. Estaba envolviéndose alrededor de él, provocando todos sus sentidos y él puede sentir que su respiración se vuelve más y más rápida, su pecho subiendo y bajando más y más rápidamente.

—¿Derek?— La voz de Stiles, aunque es más aguda y femenina, suena estrangulada y confundida, levanta los ojos para mirar su ámbar. Ya no se ven tan ambarinos sino oscuros y con ganas, las pupilas se ensanchan con lujuria y necesidad. Stiles levanta sus manos hacia sus tetas y las cubre, tirando de los pezones entre el pulgar y el índice, gimiendo suavemente antes de deslizarlos por su largo y delgado torso para agarrar y acariciar su vientre ... bajo su vientre ... bajar de nuevo hasta que esté ahuecando su montículo con ambas manos delgadas y jadeando ásperamente por sus labios abiertos y relucientes.

Derek se queja por el modo en que Stiles se sostiene, sus muslos apretados. Retorciéndose delante de él. Lo suficientemente cerca lo vuelve loco, sabiendo que Stiles está dolorosamente vacío en su núcleo. Necesita ser llenado.

—¿Qué me está pasando?—, Susurra Stiles.

—Feromonas—. Derek gruñe la palabra mientras se quita los zapatos, se desabotona los vaqueros y tira de la cremallera. Coloca una rodilla en la cama, con las manos tocando las colchas de la cama para evitar golpear a su compañero.

—Feromonas ... pero no soy un lobo—. Stiles gime, moviéndose incansablemente de rodillas, levantándose y cayendo sobre sus talones mientras se frota la entrepierna entre sus manos.

Maldita sea ... Derek intenta extraer sus garras de la maraña de material que tiene en sus manos. Stiles lo va a matar porque acaba de arruinar otra colcha y sabe que esta morada y azul es su favorita. Stiles gime de nuevo, más fuerte. A la mierda ... él le comprará otra. Él desliza su otra rodilla sobre la cama.

—Soy un hombre lobo alfa y tú eres mi compañero ... Te he reclamado Stiles y hay poder en una mordedura, incluso para un humano ... especialmente para un humano con una chispa ... tu cuerpo, lo sabe y quiere que yo ... —hace una pausa. Vacilante. Se lame los labios preguntándose si su compañero sabrá como el Stiles que conoce y ama ... realmente lo espera.

—¿Quieres que hagas qué?— Stiles se inclina hacia adelante, colocando una mano en la cama y luego la otra. Un destello de color rosa revolotea sobre esos labios rojos y Derek puede sentir que su abdomen se contrae bruscamente al ver esa pequeña lengua rosada parpadeante. Puede sentirse balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre sus manos y rodillas y, de repente, se da cuenta de que Stiles está frente a él, reflejando cada uno de sus movimientos. Su compañero, que se comporta instintivamente como un lobo ... puede escuchar los suaves y agudos gemidos de aliento que Stiles está haciendo en la parte posterior de su garganta. Se está formando una presión dentro de él, puede sentirlo ... un calor que le quema las venas y ahora apenas aguanta.

—Embarazarte, Stiles. Quiere que te folle y te embarace. Derek se queja cuando ve el estremecimiento que hace el cuerpo de Stiles. Puede oír el jadeo desesperado de su compañero. El fuego está avivando algo en él hasta que siente que está parado en el borde de un gran acantilado.

Él gruñe ásperamente. —Voy a poner mis cachorros en ti, Stiles ... plantarlos en lo más profundo de tu vientre ... como tú quieres.

No pueden apartar la mirada el uno del otro. Derek cree que este es el momento en que Stiles se alejará de él, que la realidad de todo esto se está estrellando contra la cabeza de su compañero y él le dirá ... no.

—Fóllame Derek ... necesito que estés en mi...— Las palabras cuelgan pesadas en el aire entre ellas y eso es todo, ya terminó ... no más esperando ... sin más vacilaciones, necesita follar a su compañero ahora. Se lanza hacia adelante y arrastra a Stiles a sus brazos. Los gemidos casi en angustia al sentir a su compañero presionado contra su pecho, en conflicto porque está disfrutando de la forma en que el cuerpo femenino de Stiles se siente contra él, pero extrañando desesperadamente la longitud de una polla caliente en su cadera, la amplitud del pecho y los hombros que lo hacen sentirse a salvo y seguro

—Stiles ... yo...— ¿Qué puede decir él ... sin parecer desagradecido o indeseable? Stiles se retira para mirarlo y parece saber lo que está pensando, lo que está sintiendo y agarra la parte posterior del cuello de Derek y lo acerca a él, nariz con nariz. Los ojos se bloquean entre sí.

—¿Me amas?— Stiles raspa en un tono ligero y ronco.

—¿Cómo puedes ... sí, siempre— Derek se estremece. Dios lo destruiría si le hacía daño a Stiles por esto.

—Este soy yo. Cuerpo diferente sí... pero sigo siendo el mismo Stiles. El mismo Stiles que te salvó el culo todas esas veces ... el mismo Stiles que te vuelve loco cuando tomo demasiada cafeína ... el mismo Stiles que quería que el tatuaje de ‘propiedad de Derek Hale’ le atravesara el culo a los 18 ... y Por cierto, gracias por sacarme de ese pensamiento ... el mismo Stiles que te ama tanto que él no puede respirar sin ti. —El ámbar y el verde brillan entendiéndose el uno al otro.

Él sabe lo que Stiles está tratando de decir y sabe que si fuera al revés, Stiles lo amaría igual, incondicionalmente. Se enamoraron el uno del otro ... su carácter, su personalidad y nada de eso cambia incluso si el cuerpo lo hace. Deja ir cualquier duda, cualquier culpa y recuerda solo una cosa.

—Dios te amo—. Él respira las palabras en un suspiro.

—Lo sé.— Stiles sonríe. Derek pone los ojos en blanco.

—No ... no hay citas de Star Wars ahora ... no cuando estamos ...— Stiles presiona su boca contra la de Derek y se olvida de todo lo demás, excepto la sensación de su compañero, el deslizamiento de sus lenguas en movimientos inquietos y hambrientos. Él salta de ese acantilado y se deleita en la caída hasta el fondo.

Mordiéndose y pellizcándose el uno al otro, las barbillas y las mandíbulas pronto se mojan y se cubren con marcas y Derek presiona su cara contra el cuello de Stiles y el olor ... joder ... es tan fuerte que hace girar su cabeza y lame y chupa tratando de saborearlo. Se deleita en la forma en que la sensible y pálida piel de su compañero retiene todas las marcas que deja, dejando que todos sepan que Stiles es suyo.

Necesita sentir la piel de Stiles ... quiere desnudarlo y retroceder sentado sobre sus talones, sus manos cayendo sobre el borde de la parte superior de Stiles y se detiene cuando siente que las manos de Stiles cubren las suyas hasta que comienza a ayudarlo a tirar de ellas sobre su cabeza. Lo lanza a través de la habitación y cuando mira hacia abajo, Derek se olvida de respirar.

Tragando con fuerza, se acerca con las manos que tiemblan para cubrir esos dulces montículos pálidos rematados con pezones que son suaves y de color rosa pálido, pero se endurecen en pequeños picos mientras observa. Un rubor de color rojo barre sobre ellos y recorre su pecho y cuello para manchar las mejillas de Stiles con un color ardiente.

Sus manos se ven enormes contra el cuerpo más pequeño de Stiles y el peso de sus pechos en sus manos lo hace gemir ruidosamente. Hace rodar esos picos entre el pulgar y el índice y se deleita con la forma en que Stiles presiona sus manos con más fuerza y gime largo y fuerte.

—Joder ... Derek, eso es solo ...— Derek observa mientras la cabeza de Stiles cae hacia atrás, sus ojos parecen perder el foco mientras acaricia la suavidad de sus pechos. Nada le oculta mientras mira la cara de su compañero, Stiles revela todo ... el placer obvio que recibe de su toque. Hace que su polla se hinche aún más y gruñe ante la presión de sus pantalones vaqueros, es casi insoportable, hasta el punto de sentir dolor.

Derek se agacha con una mano y se libera de sus jeans. Está tan absorto que la sensación de aire fresco contra su dolorosa polla se siente como una caricia. Baja la cabeza y saca la lengua para lamer una raya húmeda y caliente sobre el pezón de Stiles, si no le doliera tanto el dolor en la ingle se reiría ante el graznido que hace Stiles.

—Mierda ... mierda ... mierda ... pechos que nunca conocí ...— Stiles no duda y presiona su pecho contra los labios cerrados de Derek buscando la entrada para su pezón rosado. —Vamos Derek ... abre ... joder ... joder ... esa Lydia debería haberme advertidoooooooooooooo...— Derek se lo mete en la boca, da vueltas y vueltas con su lengua y presiona hacia adelante para que Stiles se vea obligado a recostarse en la cama y Derek lo cubre de inmediato, su boca no deja su pezón hasta que se besa en su otro pecho y también chupa ese pezón y Stiles se retuerce debajo de él, con las manos enredadas en su cabello, las uñas raspando su cabello. El cuero cabelludo y él no pueden controlar el gemido que provoca.

Derek levanta la cabeza para ver a Stiles mirándolo con ojos dorados. La expresión en su rostro es de asombro y deleite, y Derek no puede esperar a tener más. Sus labios buscan y encuentran los suyos, besándose con una intensidad devoradora que lo deja en una espiral fuera de control. La lengua de Derek gira y se enreda con la suya, deslizándose, acariciándola y hundiéndose, cada vez más frenética mientras desliza una mano entre ellos y tira de los diminutos pantalones cortos rojos.

Cuando no se desprenden fácilmente, Derek deja que sus garras se extiendan con cuidado y los libera del cuerpo de su compañero. Retirando la tela de algodón del montículo de Stiles, puede sentir suave cabello que roza sus nudillos. Él comienza a temblar cuando se da cuenta de que no hay nada entre ellos y con sus garras ahora retraídas, comienza a acariciar ese cabello y encuentra los labios húmedos y externos del sexo de Stiles. Todo el tiempo, mientras sus dedos se mueven de un lado a otro, besa a Stiles, succionando su lengua como lo ha estado haciendo sobre sus pezones. Puede sentir las vibraciones de los gemidos cada vez más acalorados de Stiles en su boca, contra sus dientes, que surgen de su garganta.

Separando suavemente los pliegues, Derek encuentra fácilmente la protuberancia que normalmente se oculta, pero en el estado apasionado de Stiles, está hinchada y sobresaliendo. Sus dedos se deslizan sobre ella y puede sentir la sacudida que atraviesa a Stiles debajo de él, sus caderas se vuelven locas y choca contra la boca de Derek. Está tan mojado ... tan resbaladizo ... el sudor brota en todo el cuerpo de Derek cuando lo toca, encuentra su centro y lentamente desliza un dedo largo dentro de él. El canal es cómodo ... caliente y húmedo y se agarrará a su polla tan bien que está jadeando ante la idea de que lo rodee. Las manos de Stiles golpean frenéticamente contra el colchón mientras su cuerpo se inclina y se retuerce bajo el ataque.

Levantando la cabeza, Derek mira a Stiles viendo las mejillas enrojecidas, el brillo del sudor en su pecho que se acumula en la base de su garganta, los labios rojos e hinchados ... el brillo de labios hace mucho que desapareció.

—Te necesito. Ahora. —Su voz es tan baja que es casi aterradora. No puede controlar la desesperación de entrar a Stiles y siente que su corazón amenaza con salir de su pecho mientras espera su consentimiento. Ante su aturdido asentimiento, Derek frenéticamente empuja sus vaqueros por sus muslos ... no puede esperar ... no puede esperar más para perder preciosos segundos para quitarlos por completo ... solo sabe que tiene que estar dentro de él ... ahora . Se levanta con una mano, agradecido por todos los años de entrenamiento con una flexión de brazos armada, y agarra su polla con la otra.

Él mira hacia abajo y siente que le duele el corazón con un sentimiento tan abrumador de amor y deseo por Stiles, la forma en que está tendido debajo de él. Las piernas separadas y no puede evitar la risa que brota de él cuando ve por primera vez el pelo suave y cuidadosamente recortado en el vértice de sus muslos. Su vello púbico se ha formado en una flecha que apunta hacia abajo.

Los labios de Stiles se curvan en una pequeña sonrisa malvada. —¿Te gusta? Pensé que podrías necesitar instrucciones sobre cómo llegar allí. —Él menea sus cejas maliciosamente y Derek solo puede inclinarse hacia delante y besarlo, sus labios formando una sonrisa a través de todo eso.

Él coloca su polla dolorida contra la entrada de su cuerpo. La sonrisa de Stiles desaparece cuando él reacciona. Tan lentamente, Derek empuja la cabeza de su polla en el calor húmedo y se estremece. Puede sentir que las caderas de Stiles se retuercen y se va de su polla desde donde está entallada y coloca su mano ancha sobre la suave y curvada barriga de su compañero, sosteniéndolo con suavidad pero con firmeza. Stiles gime y sus manos se mueven para descansar sobre los hombros de Derek, apretando los dedos, raspando con sus uñas.

—Lo sé ... lo sé ... se siente extraño ... iré despacio ... lo prometo ...— Derek se quita los pantalones. Incluso si eso lo mata, no quiere lastimar a Stiles. —Puede doler un poco, pero lo haré bien para ti, Stiles ...

—Derek ...— Stiles gime su nombre mientras agarra su mano sobre su vientre, arrastrándolo y levanta sus piernas para bloquearlas alrededor de las caderas de Derek. —No entiendes ... No me romperé ... No quiero que vayas despacio ... Me siento tan vacío ... Te necesito, te necesito ahora—. Mirando directamente a los ojos, Stiles de repente se levanta sus caderas y se empala en la gruesa polla de Derek y sus gemidos se hacen eco en el dormitorio.

Derek está en shock. Su polla palpitante y dura está enterrada hasta las bolas de su compañero. Su compañero maravilloso, generoso y sensual. Había sentido que algo cedía mientras su polla se deslizaba hacia su casa, había sentido físicamente que la virginidad de Stiles se rompía cuando lo había llevado a su cuerpo, pero Stiles ni siquiera se había estremecido. De hecho, un profundo rubor roza sus pechos y su garganta. Sus ojos de color whisky están medio cerrados y su pequeña lengua rosada se abre para humedecer esos labios rojos e hinchados que Derek no puede resistir a besar.

—Hemos terminado entonces ...— Stiles tira su cabeza hacia abajo para susurrar contra sus labios. —Porque tiene que haber jodido ... en serio ... un montón de joder ...— Él guiña un ojo seductor y Derek pierde el control.

—NO. Hay más ... mucho más —. Él escupe bruscamente, mientras se retira y empuja su polla hacia atrás en el apretado agarre del cuerpo de su compañero. Se siente muy satisfecho con la forma en que Stiles levanta la cabeza, con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca abierta y jadeando. Con cuidado comienza a moverse dentro de él, bombeando largo y lento una y otra vez. La cabeza de Stiles cae hacia atrás con un golpe y sus ojos se cierran mientras levanta sus caderas hacia los empujes de Derek, comienza a empujar contra él exigiendo que Derek se mueva más fuerte, más rápido y se da cuenta de que nada ha cambiado ... Stiles siempre presionará por más ... tomar más ... da más.

Derek mira hacia abajo entre sus cuerpos en movimiento y danzantes para ver la gruesa columna de su polla entrando y saliendo de donde están unidos. Gruñendo de placer, siente que los muslos de Stiles lo agarran con más fuerza y coloca una mano entre ellos sobre el vientre de Stiles y deja que su pulgar se deslice hacia abajo y se acurruca entre los labios de Stiles y frota su clítoris.

—MIERDA ...— Stiles ruge, su cuerpo levantando los ojos hacia arriba, sus ojos ya no se cerraron. Derek puede sentir el cuerpo de Stiles apretando alrededor de su polla, apretándolo cada vez más fuerte con cada golpe de su polla y cada roce de su pulgar contra su sensible clítoris.

—Derek por favor ... vamos ... por favor, lo necesito ...— Stiles se retuerce debajo de él, sus manos acariciando la piel sobrecalentada de Derek y agarrando y tirando de él con cada golpe cada vez más poderoso. Intenta aguantar, pero su compañero lo empuja, lo que le quita los pensamientos de control de la cabeza.

—Fóllame ... vamos, Derek ... jódeme más, dame esos cachorros ... embarázame ...— Derek le grita a su compañero, sabe que está perdido, pero no puede evitarlo. Presiona su cara contra el cuello de Stiles, lo respira profundamente y deja que su peso presione a Stiles, que gime salvajemente, mientras agarra los suaves muslos que se envuelven alrededor de él y los mantiene apretados. Él comienza a follar.

Sus caderas pistonean dentro y fuera. Puede sentir que su polla es tan dura que es como una barra de hierro abriéndose paso en el calor suave de Stiles. Se mueve ligeramente hacia arriba, así que con cada movimiento de bombeo la base de su polla presiona y frota contra el clítoris Stiles. Derek puede sentir que Stiles está a punto de llegar, sus músculos internos lo agarran con tanta fuerza que quiere aullar su placer. En su lugar, él muerde. Colmillos que penetran en el mismo lugar, en la parte carnosa del cuello y el hombro. Stiles grita su nombre y con un último empujón contra su clítoris, Stiles se rompe. Su espalda se arquea fuera de la cama mientras todo su cuerpo se pone rígido antes de que comience a temblar incontrolablemente de pies a cabeza.

Los pulsos ondulantes de su cuerpo que aprietan su polla despiadadamente desencadenan la liberación de Derek. Empuja su polla hasta la empuñadura y tal vez unos centímetros más a medida que su cuerpo se pone rígido, bombeando a su compañero, la cabeza de su polla roza la entrada del útero de Stiles.

Derek se queda sin hueso cuando los últimos pulsos de semen llenan a Stiles y se desploma sobre él. Se siente destrozado y bien amado y muchas otras emociones que amenazan con abrumarlo. Libera su agarre en el cuello de Stiles sintiendo que sus incisivos se retraen hacia atrás y comienza a lamer y besar la marca de la mordedura, calmando la herida. La sensación de los brazos de Stiles envueltos alrededor de él, manteniéndolo apretado, lo hace sentir seguro y protegido, por qué pensó que sería diferente porque es una mujer que realmente no puede decir ahora ... solo sabe que fue estúpido.

Él levanta la cabeza. —Stiles ... Stiles bebé, ¿estás bien? ¿Te lastimé? —Derek le acaricia la mejilla ligeramente y mira como un ojo se abre un poco.

—Hmmm no ... quiero decir que sí. Sí, estoy bien y no, no me hiciste daño —, aclara Stiles. Sus labios se estiran en una sonrisa. —Estoy más que bien ... eso fue increíble. Chicas ... nunca las volveré a ver de la misma manera.

Derek presiona besos contra las comisuras de su boca. —Entonces ... ¿querrías seguir siendo una chica?— Derek pregunta tentativamente.

—¿Estás jodidamente loco? Durante el mes pasado, tuve que convertirme en mujer durante al menos veinte minutos cada dos días para tratar de obtener mi ‘ciclo’. Stiles hace comillas con sus dedos. —En sincronización para esta noche, así que sería un bebé óptimo para atrapar a tu futuro lanzador de papás ... Tuve un jodido SPM por el amor de Dios ... ¿Recuerdas esa noche que me comí ese bloque de chocolate del tamaño de toda la familia?

Derek solo puede asentir frenéticamente con la cabeza mientras Stiles mira con los ojos desorbitados al recuerdo.

—Aunque volvía a ser un hombre, no podía detenerme y luego quería llorar por el envoltorio vacío porque no había más. Sin embargo, nada se compara con cuando tuve un período. —Derek puede sentir su rostro torcerse de horror. Stiles sacude la cabeza frenéticamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

—Sí ... es cierto me escuchaste. Pensé que me estaba muriendo. Pero, lo peor ... lo peor era hacerse la cera. Aprecie mis curvas suaves y sedosas ahora porque no se quedarán así, le puedo decir. No me importa si termino viéndome como un maldito Yeti ... Bigfoot ... un abominable muñeco de nieve ... No me importa, nunca me vuelvo a hacer la cera de nuevo.

Derek no puede controlarlo ... no tiene la intención de hacerlo, pero se le escapa. Él resopla, luego hipa porque está tratando de mantenerlo, pero no sirve de nada. Se empieza a reír. Stiles solo lo mira fijamente.

—Ríete de mi dolor por qué no lo haces. No tienes idea de lo difícil que es ser una mujer —. Eso solo hace que Derek se ría aún más y su pene, que todavía está enterrado profundamente, Stiles ahora se desliza de un lado a otro con cada movimiento y la fricción lo hace gemir incluso mientras sigue riendo

—Stiles, te quiero mucho—. Derek lo besa con todo lo que tiene ... todo el amor ... toda la necesidad ... todo el hambre que siente por su compañero. Cuando él se retira, Stiles le pone mala cara.

—Maldición, deja de ser tan dulce, estoy tratando de enfadarme contigo. Ojalá tuviera mi polla, te estaría haciendo que la chuparas por reírte así.

—Realmente ... nada me impide usar mi boca ahora—. Derek se desliza hacia abajo de la cama hasta que su cara está flotando sobre el clítoris de Stiles, donde aún sobresale un poco de su capucha.

—Oh, sí, bebé ... vamos, Derek, lame mi ...— Stiles canturreo seductoramente, su rostro se sonrojó y sus ojos se agrandaron mientras miraba a lo largo de su cuerpo, obviamente no queriendo perderse nada.

El olor de sus fluidos combinados es embriagador e incluso mientras lo respira, Derek siente que un sutil cambio comienza a surgir de los pliegues de Stiles. Es un aroma de calor, de manada y de hogar. Es el olor de la familia. Su familia. Su compañero y su... cachorro.

—Stiles ...— Él ahoga su nombre. Stiles se sienta y lo alcanza desesperadamente. Las manos agarrando sus hombros, acariciando sus pómulos limpiando las lágrimas están corriendo por su cara, aunque no le importa

—Derek ... Derek ... ¿qué pasa? No estoy enojado contigo ... de verdad. —Derek se levanta y envuelve a Stiles en un aplastante abrazo. Stiles golpea la espalda y los hombros, agitando las manos desesperadamente. —Erk ... Deh ... Derek ... no puedo respirar ...

Derek retrocede con horror mientras mira a Stiles con la cara roja mientras jadea tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Dios ... lo siento ... lo siento ... ¿estás bien?— Sostiene a su compañero con la mayor delicadeza posible, teme que lo haya dañado incluso antes de que comience a atravesarlo. Coloca su mano ancha sobre el vientre de Stiles y frota suaves círculos suaves.

Stiles mira la mano sobre su vientre plano. —Derek. ¿Por qué me estás frotando la barriga? —Su voz es aguda y fuerte. Derek puede oler la creciente ansiedad que se derrama de él en oleadas.

—Stiles ... funcionó—. Derek lo besa, besos suaves en sus labios y cara. Stiles retrocede para mirarlo.

—Ya estás bromeando ... ya ...— Stiles lo mira con un desconcierto casi aturdido y es una buena mirada para él, decide Derek, viendo que así es como él mismo probablemente se ve la mitad de las veces que está casado con este hombre. —Supongo que debería haber esperado algo como esto con tu súper esperma de lobo y mi muy motivada chispa ... maldita sea Derek, esperaba que me enviaran algunas rondas más antes de que se poner la masa de bebé en mi horno..

—¿Qué puedo decir? Soy el hombre—. Derek no puede evitarlo y le sonríe a su compañero. Su lobo se prepara, muy complacido de impregnar a su pareja la primera vez. Hubiera estado más sorprendido de no haberlo hecho porque los hombres lobo son extremadamente fértiles.

—Oh, no acabas de decir eso ...— Stiles le da un puñetazo en el hombro y rápidamente retira su puño y lo agarra con fuerza en el otro. —Ow ... ow ... ow ..

—Ven aquí, bebé ... ¿qué te estás haciendo a ti mismo?— Derek dice mientras tira de la mano de Stiles hacia él y comienza a sacarle el dolor de los nudillos, las venas negras suben por sus antebrazos mientras lo saca.

—Gracias—, dice Stiles primordialmente, antes de rodar a un lado de la cama y ponerse de pie. Derek rápidamente se levanta de la cama también. Dándole la mirada fétida, Stiles camina hacia la puerta del baño y Derek encuentra una pequeña mano colocada en el centro de su pecho que lo retiene, impidiéndole seguir a Stiles.

—Derek ... ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Uhmm ... ¿puedo entrar?— Él pregunta usando lo que él espera que sean los ojos de cachorrito como lo hace Scott, porque Stiles no puede negarse a Scott nada cuando le da esa mirada. No puede explicar la necesidad que tiene de estar con Stiles ... es como si cada instinto protector en él se hubiera encendido. Proteger al compañero ... proteger al cachorro. Un escalofrío recorre su espalda. Mierda, va a ser padre.

—UH no. Necesito orinar.

Derek le va a pedir a Scott que le dé lecciones sobre cómo poner esos ojos de cachorro la primera vez que lo ve.

—Bueno, primero déjame ver si es seguro—. Eso suena razonable ... su lobo está de acuerdo, ¿cómo puede su compañero negarlo?

—¿¿De qué?? Toallas mojadas. —Stiles lo mira con asombro boquiabierto antes de cerrarle la puerta a la cara. No puede ayudar a los quejumbrosos que emergen de su boca mientras espera. Las manos que agarran a ambos lados del marco de la puerta ... el impulso de romper la puerta es casi abrumador. Se abre y se acerca y agarra a Stiles y lo mantiene cerca ... oliendo su cuello y acariciando y lamiendo su garganta y su mandíbula como si hubiera estado ausente por un mes y no menos un minuto y medio.

—Va a ser así durante los próximos nueve meses, ¿no?— Stiles suspira. Derek retira su cabeza y puede sentir el aumento del calor inundando su cuello y sus mejillas, sabe que se está sonrojando, incluso sus oídos sienten que se están quemando.

—Sí.

Stiles se levanta y agarra su mandíbula, dejando que sus dedos pasen por la barba incipiente y Derek inclina su cabeza hacia abajo para que no sea tanto un estiramiento.

—Está bien. Lo entiendo. Sé que dijiste que todo es diferente entre lobos nacidos y mordidos acerca de la adopción y la subrogación ... pero honestamente ahora mismo estoy pensando en cuando el sustituto de Scott e Isaac dijo que ni siquiera podía ir al baño sin que uno de ellos intentara seguirla... no la creí.. mi error. Así que realmente no es tan diferente, la forma en que estaban a su alrededor ... ella tenía dos de ellos detrás de ella. Supongo que tengo suerte de que sea uno ... y es el único que importa. —Sonríe mientras se acerca y lo besa suavemente en los labios.

—Quiero que hagas algo por mí.

—Cualquier cosa—. Derek se endereza ... su lobo en alerta, listo para demostrar que es un digno compañero.

—Cuando le diga a mi papá primero que soy una chica y luego que tengo a su nieto, quiero que te asegures de capturarlo todo en video ... de acuerdo ... asegurándome de que su cara esté en la foto. Eso es algo que voy a reproducir una y otra vez ... en las noches de manada, tal vez —. La boca de Stiles se contrae con malicia mientras él se ríe.

—Eres malvado ... pura maldad ...— Derek respira con horror.

—Oye, yo soy la madre ... padre ... soy lo que sea que lleve a tu hijo. No lo olvides. —Stiles desliza sus brazos sobre los hombros de Derek y comienza a escalarlo. Derek lo mantiene en su lugar fácilmente mientras Stiles envuelve sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y engancha sus tobillos. Su polla comienza a sacudirse y contraerse cuando siente que los pezones de Stiles se rozan de un lado a otro contra su pecho. —No olvides que estabas a punto de hacer algo interesante con tu lengua antes de que recibiéramos la feliz noticia.

Derek lo sostiene en sus brazos, con una mano ahuecando su culo y la otra la nuca que lo sostiene en su lugar. Presiona sus labios en Stiles en un persistente beso de dulzura en lugar de acalorada pasión.

—¿Por qué fue eso?— Stiles pregunta en voz baja, sus ojos suaves y dorados.

—Por todo ... por amarme tanto ... por dejarme amarte con todo mi hombre y mi lobo.

Stiles asiente con la cabeza, antes de inclinarse hacia adelante.

—Vamos a tener un bebé—. Él susurra contra la boca de Derek, antes de que de repente se siente erguido en los brazos de Derek, sus ojos repentinamente salvajes y sus dedos se agarran frenéticamente a los hombros de Derek. —Mierda ... vamos a tener un bebé ... un bebé de verdad.

Derek no puede evitar que la sonrisa se rompa en su rostro mientras acaricia la garganta de Stiles y siente su pulso contra sus labios.

—Sí lo vamos a tener.— Murmura contra la suave y delicada piel antes de chupar con fuerza y marcar con un moretón morado. Una marca reclamante. —Un feliz cumpleaños bebé.


	4. Chapter 4

—Stiles... ¿todo está bien? Los bebés..

—Sí papá... todo está bien. Mira, yo solo... —Stiles levanta su mano y la pasa por la parte posterior de su cabeza, con los dedos enredados en las hebras más largas. ¿Cómo dice esto? Por el amor de Dios, hazlo, se reprende a sí mismo y sale en una carrera sin mitigación.

—Estoy pensando en disculparme...— Hay una pausa en la línea y él sabe que su papá se está tomando un momento para descifrarlo. En realidad puede escuchar el momento en que lo hace cuando un gran suspiro sale por el altavoz.

—Bueno. ¿Qué has hecho? —. La resignación en la voz de su papá envía partes iguales de molestia y tristeza a través de él, que incluso ahora muchos años después de todas las mentiras y problemas sobrenaturales de su adolescencia, su padre automáticamente piensa que se metió en problemas.

—Maldición, papá... esta no es mi llamada de la cárcel.— Él responde. Hay un largo silencio.

—Stiles... lo siento. Eso no fue justo —. La voz de su papá se ha reducido, una octava completa, un claro indicio de que está realmente molesto y tratando de no mostrarlo.

—No... está bien—. Está reaccionando de forma exagerada, sabe que... es solo que las cosas le han estado afectando últimamente y está de mal humor y emocional, y su cintura aumenta cada día... puede verla expandirse frente a sus ojos. .

Él tiene que usar los pantalones vaqueros del embarazo que Lydia le ayudó a comprar, gracias a Cristo que la había escuchado al menos mientras la tela elástica en la parte delantera acolchaba su vientre muy bien... se había mantenido en la parte superior aunque pensaba que su pecho masculino era mucho más grande que el suyo y seguramente podría escapar por un buen rato con sus camisetas gráficas favoritas. Debe haber estado delirando mientras mira hacia abajo la forma en que su vientre y sus tetas se estiran y distorsionan su camiseta favorita de ‘Bad Wolf’ Dr Who. Se parece a una mamá adolescente con su ropa, en lugar del profesional de 25 años que es.

—No, no está bien. Siempre has hecho lo que pensabas que era lo correcto... tratas de proteger a las personas que amas y está mal que te lo eche en cara cuando... cuando estoy tan orgulloso de llamarte mi hijo —. Papá empieza a sonar ahogado.

Malditas hormonas. Stiles puede sentir que sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y los frotan sabiendo que cierto hombre lobo alfa puede distinguir fácilmente la sal de las lágrimas desde una milla de distancia. Sí. Mirando a través de las puertas de vidrio que separan el vestíbulo del hotel de la sala de funciones con capacidad para 300 personas, Stiles puede ver a Derek parado frente al atril del orador. Es como una estatua sin decir una palabra mientras mira a Stiles con ojos interrogantes e intensos.

Stiles sonríe y saluda, dándole el pulgar hacia arriba y Derek inclina su cabeza ligeramente antes de reanudar su conversación a su audiencia de admiradores. Stiles deja escapar un suspiro de alivio... si Derek hubiera pensado que estaba realmente molesto... mierda sagrada que era demasiado aterrador como para siquiera contemplar lo que su esposo podría hacer. Los instintos de su compañero alfa para proteger y defender eran muy sensibles en este momento. Ver a su compañero, le recuerda por qué llamó a su papá en primer lugar.

—Lo siento, te he dicho qué comer... cuándo comer y cuánto comer—. Él murmura tristemente en el teléfono. —Sin embargo, no lamento preocuparme por tu salud. Te necesito, papá y los bebés también necesitan a su abuelo.

—Déjame adivinar... Derek—. Su papá comienza a reírse y Stiles no puede controlar el gemido de frustración que brota de él.

—Me está volviendo loco... literalmente fuera de mi mente loca—. Stiles susurra, mira a través de las puertas de nuevo y piensa que tal vez está lo suficientemente lejos como para que su compañero no pueda escuchar lo que está diciendo.

—Sabes que es porque te ama... ¿verdad, niño?— Stiles puede escuchar la sonrisa en el tono de su papá, puede imaginárselo en su rostro con tanta claridad casi como si estuviera parado frente a él.

—Lo sé... Lo sé y lo amo también. Más que nunca... si puedes ver la forma en que me cuida... masajes en la espalda, frotaciones en los pies... Si por casualidad menciono de pasada que me gusta algo, me lo ha comprado. La cantidad de cosas que he tenido que devolver es simplemente ridícula —. Suspirando, Stiles puede escucharse a sí mismo y sabe que es el peor compañero en la historia por quejarse de la forma en que lo están tratando, pero no puede evitarlo.

—Pero si tan solo pongo un trozo de chocolate o una fritura rizada en algún lugar cerca de mi boca, él no dice nada, simplemente me hace parecer maldita... como si tuviera miedo por mí y por los bebés... me hace sentirme culpable y él ha estado leyendo estos libros sobre el embarazo y sé que está pensando en la diabetes gestacional y la preeclampsia y... y si veo otra verdura o fruta me temo que voy a cambiarme de forma espontánea. Un pedazo de brócoli o un... un plátano —. Finalmente, se queda sin aliento y se deja jadear en el teléfono.

—Stiles... solo disminuye la velocidad y respira bien... dentro y fuera...— La voz de su papá es fuerte y suave, y aunque este no es un ataque de pánico, puede sentir que empieza a relajarse escuchándolo.

—Él tampoco me dejará fuera de su vista... Ya no tengo un momento para mí mismo y no me importaría mucho, pero ni siquiera...— Stiles se detiene. Sobre este tema, para un cambio él tiene el control absoluto de su boca fuera de control. Esto va a ser un territorio peligroso tanto para él como para su papá... el reino de ‘demasiada información’.

—¿Ni siquiera para qué?

—Uhmm...

—Woah está bien, entonces... creo que me tomo la foto... desafortunadamente... pero no porque seas bi, porque eres mi hijo y... sí, terminaste aquí—. Puede escuchar la incomodidad en la voz de su padre y se sorprende cuando continúa.

—Sabes que para la mayoría de los hombres cuando sus parejas se embarazan es un momento loco... a menudo no piensan con claridad y necesitan proteger y cuidar bien de su pareja y su hijo por nacer... a menudo no es lógico. Cuando tu madre estaba embarazada y yo estaba en el trabajo como agente, estaba aterrorizado todos los días que salía por la puerta... aterrorizado de no volver a casa esa noche, aterrorizado de no ver a mi hijo nacer... que los dejaría a los dos desprotegidos —. El silencio que hace eco en la línea es ensordecedor.

Stiles puede sentir su corazón torcerse en su pecho mientras se imagina... se imagina a su papá besando a su mamá en la mejilla, frotándose su vientre hinchado antes de que salga por la puerta preguntándose todo el tiempo si la volverá a ver. Mira hacia las puertas de vidrio y ve a Derek hablar animadamente con la audiencia sobre su trabajo e intenta imaginar cómo debe sentirse.

Un hombre, no importa si es un hombre lobo o no, solo un hombre que ya perdió todo una vez, toda su familia, alimentado por el odio. Perdió a su hermana y compañeros de manada por un asesinato violento y ahora tiene la oportunidad... la oportunidad de comenzar su propia familia. Por supuesto, sería muy vigilante y paranoico en cierta medida... debido a lo mucho que los ama y lo hace... sabe muy bien cómo se siente Derek acerca de él y los niños que crecen dentro de él. Está en cada toque, en cada mirada y en cada beso.

Es oficial. Él es una persona terrible.

—Entonces, ¿cómo dejaste de estar asustado?— Stiles pregunta en voz baja.

Él puede oír una risita suave. —¿Qué te hace pensar que me detuve?

Stiles agarra su teléfono, los nudillos se vuelven blancos. —Papá... yo...— Comienza, pero, en verdad, ¿qué puede decir al respecto?

—El miedo no desaparece, hijo... pero la forma en que lo manejas puede cambiar. No me arriesgo innecesariamente... me pongo el chaleco todos los días. En estos días, llevo polvo de ceniza de montaña y balas de acónito como si llevara mi arma —. Stiles parpadea en shock. El último armamento de su papá es algo que no se sabía. —Deaton me mantiene abastecido, no es que haya tenido que usarlo mucho últimamente.

Stiles frunce el ceño. Deaton y su padre. Qué combinación tan aterradora.

—No se trata de que me maten o algo por el estilo... es… enfrentarse a una manada Alfa y... y no me ha tocado... se siente—. Hay un dolor en su interior que no lo hizo No se da cuenta de que llevaba y sus raíces se basan en tantas cosas que a Stiles no le gusta pensar... como la duda, el miedo y la inseguridad.

—No sé Stiles, creo que Derek podría verlo de otra manera. Con él siendo un hombre lobo y tú siendo un humano... probablemente esté preocupado de que te lastimes inadvertidamente, así que en su mente... si no lo hace... sí, si no lo hace, entonces no te lastimarás. —Stiles ciertamente tiene que admitir que suena tan parecido a Derek que está casi celoso de que su papá parece tener una mejor perspectiva de su pareja que él.

—Yo... ¿realmente lo crees?— Stiles roe su labio. Él prácticamente ha comenzado a obtener un complejo. Su vida sexual siempre ha sido intensa y las primeras semanas después de su concepción fueron... alucinantes. Era como si Derek no se hubiera cansado de él, olfateara profundamente el aire de sus fosas nasales, lo mirara a los ojos, lo tomara de la mano de Stiles y lo llevara a la habitación en todo momento del día y de la noche, y cuando se dio cuenta de que Stiles estaba en el extremo receptor de una de las mejores partes de ser mujer. El orgasmo múltiple. Parecía que quería romper el récord de cuántos seguidos podía soportar una persona y Stiles era su amigo participante demasiado dispuesto.

Después de uno de esos intentos, cuando tenía casi 6 semanas, comenzó a cambiar.

El sudor se derrama de él... corre en riachuelos por los costados y se acumula en su vientre y garganta. Stiles, temblando y sin aliento, mira a través de sus pesados párpados mientras Derek levanta la cabeza de entre sus temblorosos muslos, su barba incipiente araña deliciosamente contra su piel sensible, marcas rojas adornan su carne.

—Dios Stiles... sabes tan bien...— Se lame los labios y Stiles puede ver la forma en que brillan jugos sobre su barbilla. Él sabe que, mientras su compañero lo ha estado probando y lamiendo, Derek ha estado impotente y jadeando en el colchón al mismo tiempo... sintió que su rugido de liberación vibraba contra su clítoris y eso había arrancado otro orgasmo que sacudió su cuerpo.

Su esposo deja caer cariñosamente besos calientes y húmedos alrededor de su ombligo antes de que Derek le permita a Stiles agachar la cabeza con un suspiro de satisfacción y mientras pasa sus dedos por el cabello humedecido en sudor de su pareja, puede sentir una repentina tensión en el cuerpo de Derek donde se encuentra entre sus piernas.

—¿Derek...?— Stiles pregunta, empezando a preocuparse. Hasta que Derek levanta la cabeza de su vientre y la expresión de su cara... esa mirada envía una penetrante flecha directa al corazón de Stiles. Los ojos de Derek brillan, sus hermosos ojos verdes tan ligeros y mercuriales, Stiles solo los ha visto así unas cuantas veces antes y la expresión en el rostro de Derek tiene tanto amor y alegría que es un dolor físico desgarrador dentro de Stiles al verlo y saber que esto era lo que siempre había estado escondido en el centro mismo de este hombre y que él era el único que lo ha visto... porque era el único que lo ha puesto en evidencia.

La primera vez que le dijo a Derek que lo amaba... la primera vez que habían hecho el amor cuando Stiles le había dado su virginidad... el día que Derek se le había propuesto... el día de su boda... la noche que Stiles le había revelado su amor cambiando a una mujer... la comprensión de que Derek le había dado un bebé... cada vez que Derek le mostraba esta parte de sí mismo a Stiles... solo a Stiles y él la apreciaba.

—Stiles...— La voz de Derek es un susurro ronco. —Puedo escucharlos.

—¿Los?— Stiles susurra no queriendo que Derek pierda esta alegría que está sintiendo en este momento.

—Los bebés... Nuestros bebés—. Derek lo mira con tanta reverencia y admiración en su rostro... como Stiles le ha regalado la luna, puede sentir un estremecimiento en su ser, su ser interior ante esa mirada.

—¿Quieres decir?— Él no puede creerlo.

—Puedo escuchar dos latidos del corazón. Tan frágiles. —Derek levanta su mano, ancha y fuerte con dedos largos y gruesos y con los toques más ligeros, acaricia sus dedos casi vacilante sobre el vientre plano de Stiles... la más suave de las caricias. Stiles se agacha con los suyos y lo agarra y empuja su mano hacia abajo para recostarse sobre su piel, la suya descansando encima. Los sorprendidos ojos de Derek se encuentran con Stiles y luego sonríe con una dulzura que Stiles trata de absorber en su propio ser, este es un recuerdo que permanecerá con él por el resto de su vida.

El calor de su mano se empapa en la carne de Stiles y no la mueve por mucho tiempo. Durante el resto del día, simplemente permanecen en la cama acurrucados uno contra el otro presionando besos tiernos contra los labios y las mejillas, donde sea que puedan alcanzar, susurrando y compartiendo sueños para el futuro.

Para toda la intimidad de su descubrimiento, esto es cuando comienza a cambiar. Derek ya no toma su mano o lo lleva a su habitación.

—Stiles, estoy seguro—. Su papá continúa y Stiles trata de concentrarse en lo que está diciendo. —Una cosa que nunca he dudado es cuánto te ama ese hombre... hasta qué punto iría para protegerte y eso incluye protegerte de él mismo. Stiles, pasaría a través del fuego por ti. —La sinceridad en la voz de su papá es un bálsamo para su autoestima y la duda que había comenzado a formarse en su mente.

Aún tenían relaciones sexuales después de descubrir que estaban teniendo gemelos, solo del tipo no penetrante... muchas caricias y oraciones y Stiles se había sentido nervioso por no tener la polla de su marido dentro de él. Necesitaba esa conexión de sentirlo profundamente dentro de su cuerpo.

Incluso todo eso se había detenido por completo alrededor de su octava semana, cuando Stiles se despertó una mañana y tuvo que escarbar desesperadamente para liberarse de los brazos de Derek para poder correr con una mano en la boca al cuarto de baño para vomitar en la taza del baño.

Derek se arrodilla detrás de él, frotándole la espalda y susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras y, en general, siendo tan cariñoso y comprensivo. Stiles quiere tanto darse la vuelta y pegarle, que sus manos se convierten en puños antes de que se dé cuenta. Pero, él no puede... está demasiado ocupado tratando de vomitar todo el contenido de su estómago y luego trata de seguir con sus órganos internos... porque en serio quién los necesita.

—Todos los libros dicen que esto es normal en partos múltiples...— Derek comienza suavemente mientras Stiles jadea pesadamente en un respiro momentáneo por tener la cabeza en la taza del inodoro.

—Los libros...— Stiles puede escuchar su voz elevarse casi a un chillido... puede ver a Derek encogerse de hombros. —Sabes dónde puedes poner tus libros...— Se vuelve hacia la taza cuando su estómago se contrae de nuevo. Ahora solo es bilis y Stiles puede sentir las lágrimas deslizándose por el rabillo de sus ojos, forzado a salir por la forma en que su cara se arrugó tan fuerte que vomita. Cuando finalmente termina, se sienta temblando, recostado contra el baño, con los ojos cerrados. Sintiéndose pegajoso y desagradable y... ¿por qué diablos pensó que era una buena idea?

Se sobresalta cuando siente calor húmedo contra su cara y abre los ojos al ver a Derek arrodillado ante él con un paño húmedo en las manos, limpiando suavemente el sudor y las lágrimas. Lo enjuaga y comienza de nuevo, limpiándole el cuello y los brazos antes de agarrar una toalla y secarlo suavemente. Ayuda a Stiles a ponerse de pie y le entrega su cepillo de dientes, un poco de pasta de dientes ya sobre las cerdas. Stiles agradecido, toma un puñado de agua en su mano y la echa alrededor de su boca para deshacerse de ese vil sabor amargo del ácido estomacal, luego se cepilla los dientes vigorosamente, escupe y enjuaga una y otra vez. Finalmente, Derek le entrega un poco de enjuague bucal. Stiles se siente débil y tembloroso, pero mucho mejor.

Con un brazo alrededor de su espalda, Derek lo ayuda a volver a la cama y desaparece. Stiles siente que la culpa lo invade. Como hombre, puede ser un bastardo sarcástico y como mujer obviamente no ha cambiado. Sus ojos se caen con cansancio y si tuviera la fuerza estaría buscando a su compañero.

Stiles se despierta de su adormecimiento al encontrar a Derek poniendo una botella de agua de manantial, una caja de galletas simples y una jarra de algo humeante en su mesa de noche. Se sienta en el borde de la cama.

—Los libro...— Derek se detiene en seco y Stiles puede sentir que su ceja retorcida regresa de la zona de 'Te voy a matar' en lo alto de su frente a su posición neutral normal. —He... uhm... escuché que por la mañana unas cuantas galletas cuando aún estás en la cama pueden ayudar a resolver los vómitos, así que solo dejaremos esto aquí.

Derek recoge la taza. —¿Crees que puedes sentarte un poco?— Stiles asiente y hace un gesto hacia atrás contra unas almohadas. —Este es el té de Deaton para las náuseas matutinas. Puede tardar un par de días en comenzar a hacer efecto.

—Sí, lo recuerdo—. Habían trabajado con Deaton y Melissa en un calendario de citas donde podían controlar a Stiles y la salud de los bebés. Si todo se veía bien después de 12 semanas, él y Derek iban a abandonar Beacon Hills para una gira de libros extendida para promocionar el libro de Derek durante un par de meses. Su agente y editor acababan de estar tan agradecidos de que estaba preparado para hacer cualquier cosa con respecto al mercadeo y la promoción, considerando que ahora estaban en su segunda edición de —Wolf Moon— y considerando un tercero que aceptaron todas sus condiciones al instante.

En primer lugar, que no iba a ser una gira de ‘whistlestop’ moviéndose rápidamente de una ciudad a otra. Sería pausado con el tiempo pasado en cada ciudad después. Derek había organizado todos los detalles, no queriendo que fuera demasiado agotador para Stiles. Al final, Derek acordó hacer tres charlas, una en Nueva York, Chicago y Los Ángeles. El resto se limitaría a firmar y reunirse con los fanáticos en las librerías seleccionadas de cada ciudad y buscar el número de sitios de fans que aparecían para su novela y sus personajes, esa figura aumentaba constantemente a cada minuto.

Stiles no podía esperar a salir de Beacon Hills por un tiempo. Habían estado manteniendo un perfil bajo y, principalmente, se mantenían cerca de la casa y trabajaban en la decoración de la guardería, viajaban a un par de horas para comprar muebles para bebés y todas las cosas que ellos y los bebés necesitarían.

El permiso de ausencia de Stiles se había explicado en que había sido invitado a participar en un programa de investigación especializado en marcadores genéticos para científicos forenses en una universidad en el Reino Unido durante un año. Para la mayoría de las personas que escuchaban las palabras ‘investigación’ y ’marcadores genéticos’ sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos para que no tuvieran que entrar en demasiados detalles. Si un conocido fuera de la manada y su familia tropezaba con ellos, a menudo se comentaba el extraordinario parecido familiar entre el Stiles hombre y su prima visitante.

Stiles levanta la taza a su cara y huele... bien. Como el chocolate de menta. Toma un sorbo tentativo y... maldito infierno... no puede controlarlo, su cara se enoja con disgusto.

—Dios mío... eso es vil... en serio, ¿estás tratando de envenenarme? O tal vez Deaton lo esté. —Derek lo mira con preocupación. Stiles sostiene la taza a su compañero. —Aquí pruébalo.

—Seguí todas las instrucciones de Deaton para elaborarla—. Derek dibuja el aroma, sus fosas nasales se ensanchan. —Huele bien.— Da un sorbo y la mirada en su rostro, la forma en que sus ojos se abren y sus mejillas se dibujan y sus labios hacen un puchero como si estuviera chupando un limón y de repente todo está bien y Stiles no puede dejar de reír.

—Eso es... no tengo palabras para describir lo horrible que es y escribo para ganarme la vida—. Derek frunce el ceño.

—Oh... tu cara Sourwolf... eso no tiene precio...— Derek lo mira con una mirada tan severa que hace que Stiles se vuelva a reír. Levantándose, él golpea una mano a cada lado de sus mejillas y lo acerca a besar sus labios, riendo contra ellos todo el tiempo. Cuando Derek se sienta, sus mejillas están enrojecidas y sus labios están curvados en una pequeña sonrisa mientras sus ojos recorren el rostro de Stiles, se desvanece lentamente.

—Todavía te ves pálido... ¿cómo te sientes?

—Como si hubiera lamido la parte inferior de mi zapato después de probar eso—. Stiles sonríe cuando Derek resopla y las comisuras de su boca se contraen.

—Lamento que tengas que pasar por esto... si pudiera quitártelas, lo haría—. Derek coloca la taza en la mesa lateral y se acerca para sostener la mano de Stiles y enreda los dedos. Stiles no duda de su sinceridad por un momento, está escrito en su cara y algo más que le lleva un momento para darse cuenta y cuándo lo hace...

—Detente—. Lucha por sentarse y empujar hacia abajo las sábanas y se arrastra desnudo en el regazo de Derek, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus anchos y musculosos hombros. De la frente a la frente, Stiles mira sus tristes ojos verdes. —Probablemente no pensé en todo este asunto del embarazo a través de la verdad... que inusual...— Se ríe suavemente.

—Con todo lo que está sucediendo y lo que me va a pasar a mí... a mi cuerpo, uno pensaría que después de esa escena acabo de volver a promulgarle al 'El exorcista' me lo pensaría dos veces—. Presiona su boca contra la de Derek. Susurra contra sus labios. —Pero yo no... así que no... ¿está bien?

Derek asiente con la cabeza, sus ojos ya no están oscuros y su cara ya no está ceñuda. Sus grandes y cálidas manos suben y bajan a lo largo de la columna vertebral de Stiles, acariciando la suave piel de su espalda y se siente tan bien. Presiona su cara contra la garganta de Derek y pellizca y muerde la tierna piel allí. Puede sentir que Derek se pone duro debajo de sus muslos y se pregunta si finalmente está a punto de tener suerte cuando Derek lo maltrata nuevamente dentro de la cama y debajo de las sábanas, su cara enrojecida y sus ojos parpadean entre rojo y verde.

—Necesitas descansar—. Él insiste y Stiles no protesta porque tal vez está un poco nervioso por vomitar como si fuera un evento olímpico y él está a la cabeza de la medalla de oro.

—Derek...— Grita mientras saca la taza llena de té espantoso, presumiblemente para arrojarla al fregadero para que pueda limpiar las tuberías en el camino hacia abajo. Derek se vuelve hacia él, con temor en cada línea en cuanto a lo que su compañero va a decir ahora. —Uh... esos libros de los que hablabas... ¿crees que podría echarles un vistazo?

Derek le sonríe y Stiles se siente deslumbrado por su brillantez cuando su esposo regresa a la cama y se inclina para besarlo en los labios antes de retirarse, respirando un poco más rápido.

—Te los traeré.

Desde ese momento, no han sido íntimos como tales, no más allá de de besar y abrazar. El malestar matutino de Stiles continuó durante un tiempo y lo dejó agotado, pero como han estado de gira, se ha relajado dramáticamente hasta el punto de que solo es de vez en cuando y bastante moderado cuando sucede. Derek sigue atento, cariñoso y... Maldita sea, Stiles quiere y necesita más... necesita ser follado y ahora mismo, maldita sea.

—No sé qué hacer—, admite en voz baja. Su cerebro está acelerado y la idea de que Derek no quiere lastimarlo es mucho más aceptable que la alternativa... que su malestar o el aumento en el tamaño de su cuerpo no es nada sexy para su compañero. Eso solo lo hace sentir... mal, porque sabe en el fondo que Derek no es tan superficial y que estos sentimientos son sus propios problemas con respecto a su embarazo.

—Me voy a arrepentir de haber dicho esto, pero Stiles... ¿me estás diciendo que no sabes cómo hacer que tu compañero Alfa haga lo que quieras... que no sabes cómo presionar sus botones?— El tono escéptico en la voz de su papá lo hace detenerse. ¿Se ha rendido con demasiada facilidad... es comprensible cuando estaba pasando por un espantoso hechizo de náuseas matutinas y sentía que su cuerpo estaba fuera de control, pero ahora está bien y lo necesita?

—O podrías tratar de decirle la verdad... déjale saber cómo te sientes. Habla con el hombre.

—O podría hacer ambas cosas—, dice Stiles. Escuchar los pensamientos de su papá ha ayudado enormemente. Dándole una claridad que le faltaba por un tiempo. Ahora que lo piensa, sabe que Derek aún lo ama... y, lo que es más importante, aún lo quiere. Muchas veces en las últimas semanas lo había visto mirándolo con ojos oscuros y siguiendo cada movimiento, el sonrojo que calienta sus mejillas cada vez que ve a Stiles desnudo... saliendo de la ducha o cambiándose de ropa en su habitación. Realmente son regalos cuando él lo piensa. La forma en que se despierta por la mañana para encontrar a Derek acurrucado alrededor de él, la presión pesada de su polla en su espalda y su culo mientras lo golpea pesadamente contra él. Tal vez su cerebro le dice que no es seguro follar a su compañero, pero su cuerpo está en una página completamente diferente.

—Gracias, papá... creo que sé qué hacer ahora—. Sí... él lo hace y que Dios ayude a Derek porque Stiles no se siente muy misericordioso en este momento, está muy caliente.

—Uh oh... estoy empezando a sentirme un poco preocupado por Derek—. Su padre hace un sonido curioso, una mezcla entre un gemido y una risita.

—No lo estés... me ocuparé de él—. Stiles se ríe.

—De todos modos, lo suficiente sobre las cosas que como tu padre realmente no necesito o no quiero saber... cuéntame todo sobre Nueva York...— Stiles conversa con su papá durante otros diez minutos sobre lo que han visto y hecho entre Derek. Firmas y charlas. Cuando se despide, Stiles toca su teléfono móvil contra su barbilla... pensando en cómo va a poner en marcha sus planes. Volviendo a las puertas de vidrio, Stiles regresa al salón de actos y sabe que la atención de Derek está completamente en él, aunque está mirando a su público cuando comienza a envolverlo.

Hay algunas personas de pie contra las paredes... todas las sillas han desaparecido, aunque le han ofrecido algunos asientos que él rechaza, su estado de embarazo es poco obvio, su barriga aun no es enorme, simplemente bien redondeada cubierta con su camiseta ahora ajustada.

La mujer rubia de pie junto a él suspira. Volviéndose a mirar, la mujer levanta las cejas como diciendo ‘solo míralo’ y Stiles asiente en comprensión. Su marido se ve particularmente delicioso, debe admitir. La camisa blanca de algodón con botones, con las mangas enrolladas en sus antebrazos musculosos, sobre jeans azul oscuro le conviene. Por alguna razón, sus ojos verdes parecen más penetrantes y su oscura barba incipiente enmarca su cara y Stiles quiere besarlo tanto. No puedo evitar lamer sus labios y ve que los ojos de Derek parpadean sobre él cuando lo hace.

—Las cosas que le haría a ese cuerpo...— Ella susurra y los labios de Stiles se curvan... malicia en su corazón, se inclina hacia atrás girando su cabeza para que su boca esté cerca de su oído... nadie más en la habitación escuchará... A excepción de un cierto hombre lobo.

—Lo sé... me encantaría darle un baño de lengua—. Sonríe cuando escucha la voz de Derek normalmente tan suave... se engancha más alto a través del micrófono. —Sabes lamerlo... por todas partes. Una y otra vez. Luego, lamerlo un poco más, como una paleta grande. —Derek se atraganta y murmura una disculpa mientras tose, tomando un sorbo de agua del vaso en el atril.

La mujer rubia asiente vigorosamente con la cabeza. —Dios sí... estoy contigo en eso.

—Aunque no creo que sea capaz de controlarme con eso...— Suspira. —Probablemente termine mordiéndolo... me refiero a su cuello y hombros... pero en su espalda... ooh me iría a la ciudad, chuparé y morderé—. Stiles puede escuchar eso. Derek está acelerando durante el resto de su charla. —Y ni siquiera me hagas comenzar con su trasero... Mordería tan fuerte que dejaría una marca por días.

En el momento en que termina, Derek se inclina hacia donde el MC de la editorial está empezando a subir y le susurra al oído, antes de moverse hacia el borde del pequeño escenario y bajar. Moviéndose rápidamente hacia Stiles antes de que sus fans comiencen a levantarse de sus sillas, agarra el brazo de Stiles y lo guía con suavidad y firmeza fuera de la habitación. Stiles puede ver a la mujer rubia mirándolos con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca abierta, y él se encoge de hombros hacia ella con una gran sonrisa.

Antes de que la puerta se cierre detrás de ellos, Stiles puede escuchar a la MC mientras habla —Todos sabemos que nos gustaría agradecerle a Derek por su maravillosa charla sobre su último libro ‘Wolf Moon’ y las ideas que nos ha dado sobre el proceso de escritura y su inspiración. Derek regresará en 10 minutos para charlar y firmar copias. Hay café y pastel que se sirven en la parte posterior de la habitación. —Hay un fuerte aplauso y luego... Derek lo arrastró a los ascensores.

Stiles puede sentir los temblores que recorren el cuerpo de Derek desde donde envuelve su mano alrededor de su bíceps. Él no estudia a Stiles con atención, los ojos se centran en los números de piso en aumento. Dios... debería haber presionado mucho más temprano si hubiera sabido que un poco de conversación sexy lleva a su lobo a este estado.

Cuando Derek lo lleva a su suite, es casi como si no supiera qué hacer ahora que lo tiene allí. Se para al lado del sofá y lo mira, sus ojos lentamente se vuelven rojos cuando su pecho sube y baja tan rápidamente que Stiles casi podía creer que había subido las escaleras hasta su habitación, en lugar de tomar el ascensor.

—Stiles—. La voz de Derek es baja y áspera y Stiles no puede evitarlo, se lanza contra su compañero y baja la cabeza para besarla.

Y que beso. Es como si Derek intentara devorarlo por completo, su lengua se deslizó en la boca de Stiles y acarició implacablemente cada esquina, cada pulgada dentro de su boca. Sobre sus dientes y a lo largo de los delicados tejidos de sus mejillas internas antes de enredarse y lanzarse contra la lengua de Stiles y no sabe quién está gimiendo más fuerte. Las manos de Derek se aferran convulsivamente a su espalda, arrastrando los dedos y enredándose en la tela de su camiseta 'Bad Wolf' mientras lo acerca y comienza a empujar de manera incontrolable... pero está contra la barriga de Stiles y no hay espacio y Stiles puede no ayudar con el pequeño gruñido que hace cuando la polla de Derek empuja contra él.

—Dios... lo siento... ¿qué estoy haciendo? ¿Te lastimé? —Derek le gruñe las palabras.

Termina. Él podía patearse, ese pequeño ruido y el alejamiento de Derek con algo como horror en sus ojos. Su compañero se frota la mano y el rojo se desangra de sus ojos, dejando solo unos verdes angustiados que se oscurecen en ira y dolor. Sin embargo, no con respecto a él, él conoce demasiado bien a su lobo y Derek siempre va a ser el tipo de compañero auto-flagelante que parece que su misión en la vida es culparse a sí mismo por todo tipo de cosas... las pequeñas cosas como global. El hambre, el ébola y el agujero en la capa de ozono.

—No, por supuesto que no... nunca me hiciste daño. Derek... está bien —. Comienza. Pero Derek solo levanta su mano.

—No... por favor. No hagas excusas por mí... Debería haberlo sabido mejor... —Se dirige hacia la puerta dejando a Stiles de pie en el centro de la habitación. Antes de que lo abra, se detiene, su cabeza gira ligeramente, lo suficiente como para que Stiles pueda ver su perfil sombrío. —Descansa bien... volveré tan pronto como termine.

Sale de la suite sin darle a Stiles la oportunidad de responder. Se encuentra en medio de la lujosa suite mirando la puerta por un largo momento, esperando contra toda esperanza que Derek regrese después de haber cambiado de opinión. Después de cinco minutos, Stiles se sienta en el lujoso sofá. Él no va a volver.

—Mierda—. Stiles maldice. Eso es todo lo que necesita para armarse para esta pelea. Hojeando sus contactos en su teléfono, encuentra el que necesita y presiona el botón de llamada.

—Hola Lyds, necesito un consejo...— Después de hablar con Lydia durante diez minutos y casi desear que no lo hubiera hecho porque algunas de sus sugerencias iban a ser... dolorosas. Sin embargo, él reafirma sus hombros y agarra el directorio del hotel y el teléfono de la habitación y comienza a hacer algunas llamadas.

Esto no ha terminado... está lejos de hacerlo. Él pone sus planes en su lugar. Derek no va a saber lo que lo golpeó.

Porque todo es justo en el amor y en la guerra... y esto es definitivamente amor... y para Derek, Stiles está preparado para luchar sucio.


End file.
